Deux petites poupées
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Il était égoïste, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Etait-ce à cause de son égoïsme qu'elle n'était plus là ? Et parallèlement, Shinou trouvera t-il un moyen de passer le temps de manière intelligente ? Bonnes questions...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Hippo-kun  
**Rated:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Aucun des persos ne m'appartient. Sauf Aurélia, la loli sortie de nulle part :D

**Note de l'auteur:** La plupart se diront sûrement "C'EST QUOI CE TITRE COMPLETEMENT WTF" ou encore "Mais quelle auteur de m**** ! " , mais je reviens de cours, et je me suis fait attendrir par Gakuto-Sara, c'est sa faute, elle m'a brouillé l'esprit :'( .

Les persos principaux seront Wolfram et Shinou parce qu'il y aura un WOLFRAMXSHINOU !! MWAHAA ! LEMON EN PLUS !! WAAAHAHAAA !  
...En fait nan. Ce sera une petite fic sans prétention de 4-5 Chapitres. %)

Pour ce chapitre 1, la chanson est "We can share" de Mitsuki Saiga. Haha, et oui, mais je vous jure que c'était pas fait exprès. %)

* * *

Aurelia marchait, traînant sa lourde malle derrière elle. C'était le début de l'automne, et le vent frais ébouriffait ses cheveux blancs neige, lui arrivant aux épaules. Sa cape n'était pas assez isolante pour l'empêcher de ressentir cette fraîcheur la faisant frissonner, mais elle ne perdait pas son sourire.  
Elle souriait, malgré le fait qu'elle ait perdu son père deux mois auparavant, la laissant à présent seul.  
Elle souriait, car elle avait reçu la semaine précédente une lettre qu'elle attendait depuis assez longtemps à présent.

On avait l'avait acceptée en tant que prêtresse, et la Genshi Miko, Ulrike, l'avait invitée à se rendre au temple Shinou le plus tôt possible. Et ce malgré son jeune âge. Après tout, elle n'avait _que_ soixante-dix ans.

Ses yeux couleur chocolat pétillèrent à cette pensée. C'était son rêve.  
Prier.  
Prier pour les gens ayant besoin de réconfort.  
Prier, en se sentant aux côtés de l'âme du Grand-Tout.

Sa mère, Pure Mazoku, et son père, un Demi-Mazoku auraient sûrement été fiers. Sûrement.  
C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Pour elle du moins.

* * *

_From a higher sky…

* * *

_

La jeune fille fut forcée de se jeter hors du sentier, dans l'herbe grasse, pour éviter de se faire écraser par une carriole roulant à toute allure, ne semblant ni l'avoir vue, ni avoir l'envie de s'arrêter. Aurelia Lenz se félicita de ne pas encore avoir enfilé sa tenue blanche de prêtresse, tout en époussetant ses vêtements couverts de tâches vertes.

- Ils avaient l'air pressés ceux là…marmonna t-elle en reprenant sa malle.

Elle continua sa marche, avant de s'arrêter un instant, apercevant le Temple Shinou une centaine de mètres plus loin. La Mazoku se retint de pousser un cri de joie, et accéléra légèrement.

* * *

_Sometimes like a moving cloud…  
Sometimes like a dearest sister…  
Sometimes like a free bird…_  


* * *

-…Vous…C'est…Pas vrai… ? C'est pas vrai… ?  
- Malheureusement si… Tu vas nous accompagner, n'est ce pas ?

Pendant un court instant, Wolfram afficha un air inexpressif, comme si son âme l'avait quitté l'espace d'une seconde. Devant l'air accablé de Raven, et celui impatient de Stoffel, il finit par hocher la tête, sans regarder les deux hommes dans les yeux.  
Gwendal et Conrad observaient leur petit frère, inquiets. Au fond, ils savaient que jamais Wolfram n'arriverait à prendre son air suffisant habituel dans ces circonstances.  
Et pourtant, il essayait. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son oncle maternel.

* * *

_From a deeper sea…_

* * *

- Et ton…Fiancé, il t'accompagne…? Demanda le chef de la famille von Spitzweg, d'un ton faussement ironique.  
-…Je…Vais lui demander…  
- Eh bien dépêche-toi.

Le blondinet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et repartit en courant vers le château du Serment de Sang, bousculant ses deux frères au passage

Ce n'était pas vrai…  
Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs du château. Heureusement pour lui, Gisela, Dacascos ou même les bonnes, n'étaient pas là pour le voir à ce moment là, se mordant les lèvres, et ses bras tremblants. Ils n'auraient certainement pas manqué l'occasion de lui demander ce qui préoccupait Son Excellence.  
Il ne voulait pas en parler à n'importe qui.  
S'il en parlait, il se mettrait à pleurer.  
Et il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer. Déjà, pas devant n'importe qui, ou devant Gwendal et Conrad.  
Devant Cécilia, il aurait peut-être pu, mais celle-ci était absente, de nouveau en croisière en quête d'amour.  
Greta ? Que pourrait-elle comprendre ? Ce genre de notion ne pouvait que la plonger dans la tristesse ou la perplexité…  
Alors Yuuri…  
Yuuri…

* * *

_Sometimes like a deeper ripple…  
Sometimes like a fish swimming delightfully around the sea._

* * *

- YUURI !! cria t-il en entrant brusquement dans la salle de bain, faisant sursauter un Maoh et un Daikenja.  
- Heu…Wolfram…commença le Roi Démon en prenant un air gêné.  
- Yuu…Ri…Je…Il faut que…

Au fur et à mesure que le von Bielefeld avançait, son fiancé reculait prudemment vers la baignoire. Murata, remontant ses lunettes, se contentait de regarder, sans rien dire.

-…Yuuri…C'est…  
- Bon, écoute Wolfram, tu…Là, je retourne sur Terre voir ma famille…Y'a urgence…Alors tu me raconteras tout ça à mon retour, okay ?  
- Mais c'est important…Je…  
- Allez, bye ! Ramène toi, Murata !!

Maudissant les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge, le blond resta interdit pendant que son Maoh de fiancé et le Grand Sage plongèrent dans l'eau tiède de la grande baignoire, jusqu'à ce que les remous reliant Shin Makoku à la terre s'arrêtèrent , et que l'eau redevint calme. Wolfram, finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, ses mèches dorés cachant ses yeux émeraudes, et il murmura :

- Ne me laisse pas…Pas maintenant…Je ne veux pas…

Retenant ses larmes de tristesse, il fit demi-tour. Il allait dire à son oncle et à Raven qu'il suivrait le carrosse avec son propre cheval. Le Mazoku n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard des deux autres, il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions, ou à leurs possibles reproches.- …Non…Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard…Elle ne va pas…

Le fils de Céli se ressaisit, et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

* * *

_Someone watching me...  
Someone watching you..._

* * *

Shinou, assit sur un des coffres maudits qui avait l'avantage d'être plus confortable que le sol dallé glacé, affichait un air nonchalant. Il était dans une situation qu'il détestait. Vraiment. Une situation dont la simple pensée le faisait frémir.  
Ce soir, ce serait la pleine lune, et, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune, il allait se transformer en Shinou-garou, et tuer exactement cinq cent vingt six personnes à coup de mitraillettes, de grenades et de lâcher de sauterelles sur les récoltes des Mazoku paysans. Ce sera horrible, cruel, machiavélique, gore, pervers…  
Non, en fait, le blond était simplement en train de s'ennuyer.

A ce que Ulrike lui avait dit, une nouvelle prêtresse allait intégrer le temple. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser seul, livré à lui-même. Des prêtresses, il en voyait défiler une trentaine par jour, alors POURQUOI organiser une fête de bienvenue et tout le tralala à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle débarquait.  
De plus que son cher et tendre Daikenja s'était encore fait la malle, et était retourné avec le Maoh sur Terre.

_

* * *

_

When you are abandoned and alone too,  
_Undoubtedly, they're watching us all the time.  
__Never forsake…

* * *

_

Par moment, il regrettait ce temps ou il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son corps, et qu'il se contentait de communiquer avec Ulrike par la pensée. C'était tellement amusant de leur donner des ordres que tous s'empressaient d'exécuter. Ça sert d'être un dieu pour les Mazoku.

Shinou soupira de nouveau. Assurément, le Grand-Tout se devait de briser cette monotonie accablante. Il voulait un peu d'action, un peu de quoi lui rappeler à quel point la génération d'aujourd'hui était touchante par sa naïveté et sa facilité à être piégé.

En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix des jeunes filles, et décida d'aller les espionner sous sa forme de mini-Shinou, qui pouvait être très utile dans ces moments.

_

* * *

_

...

- Wolfram, tu es rentré…  
- Oui. Laissez moi passer.  
- On a parlé à Haha-ue, elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait plus tôt que prévu pour te…consoler…Dans deux ou trois j…  
- C'EST BON, laissez moi passer.  
- Wolfram écou…

* * *

_We are born alone…  
We will die alone…  
We know we're alone._

* * *

Perdant patience, il écarta brusquement Conrad et Gwendal qui l'avaient coincé à la sortie de l'écurie, une fois qu'il fut revenu. Le von Voltaire tenta de le retenir par le bras, mais il esquiva, et accéléra.

- Wolfram !!  
- Laisse le, Gwendal, je pense que c'est mieux pour l'instant.

Le blondinet, tout en courant vers les portes du château, serra les dents et baissa la tête. Il détestait cette manie qu'avait Weller de comprendre les gens et d'exposer son avis aux autres.  
Il détestait ce soleil orangé qui disparaissait à l'horizon, prouvant que le temps continuait inlassablement de s'écouler, et que jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière.  
Que jamais il ne pourrait s'excuser…  
Jamais…

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs. Ils se sentait tellement vide. Pourquoi cette sensation qui lui semblait anodine se réveillait-elle soudain en lui ?  
Cette sensation de culpabilité…

Non !! Non, il n'y était pour rien ! C'était un accident.

_______  
« Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissée seule à ce moment là, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »_

Secouant vivement la tête, il chercha la porte de sa chambre -enfin, celle qu'il partageait avec Yuuri- , mais c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Gisela et de Greta devant lui. La guérisseuse, perspicace, devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kakka… ?  
- Oh…Salut Greta…Gisela.  
- Papa Wolfram, Papa Yuuri est reparti ? demanda la brunette avec une petite mine triste.  
- Oui…Mais il reviendra bientôt…Il ne nous laissera pas…  
- Papa Wo…Wolfram ? T'es triste ?

_

* * *

_

Still we all share this world, we can share,  
_That is all and true._

* * *

Il se renfrogna. Il n'arrivait jamais à camoufler un tant soit peu ses sentiments. Et même une petite humaine comme Greta s'en rendait compte.

- Kakka…Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous étiez absent cette après-midi…

-…Tout va bien…  
- Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Que s'est-il passé ? rétorqua la jeune Mazoku aux cheveux verts.

Wolfram détourna les yeux, et avant que les deux filles aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se rua sur la porte de la chambre royale, y entra, et en une fraction de seconde, s'y enferma, et jeta la clef sur le lit à baldaquin d'un geste brusque.

- Kakka, ouvrez !!  
- Wolfram…Pourquoi t'es comme ça aujourd'hui ? Tu fais peur à Greta…

Il ne répondit pas, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Gisela tira la même conclusion que Conrad, et décida de laisser le von Bielefeld seul.  
Ce dernier, recroquevillé contre la porte, avait plongé sa tête dans ses bras, et chuchotait pour lui-même.

- J'ai laissé…Elisabeth…Toute seule…Et maintenant…

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi passait-il son temps à reprocher à Yuuri d'ignorer ses sentiments, alors que lui-même avait fait exactement pareil ?  
Qui était-il pour se plaindre ?  
Pourquoi était-il si…Cruel ?

* * *

_- C'est trop tard, Wolf, il faut te rendre à l'évidence…  
- Wolfram, rectifia le concerné. Seuls mes proches me donnent des surnoms, Stoffel. Marmonna t-il à son oncle._

_Il restait là, debout, à regarder le corps inanimé de son amie d'enfance. Le blondinet entendait les médecins, derrière lui, parler à Raven et aux parents de la défunte. Expliquer que cette chute dans le ravin lors de sa balade à cheval quotidienne avait été fatale, qu'un tel choc au niveau du crâne ne pardonnait pas._

_-…Eli…Sabeth…Réveille toi…_

_Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés était tachetés de terre mouillé, et de perles de sang. Wolfram voulu tendre la main, lui demander de se lever, de l'appeler « Wolfram Onii-sama », comme avant…De ne pas mourir ainsi.  
Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Quand Stoffel, Raven et lui eurent trouvé l'hôpital où elle avait été amenée, la jeune fille avait rendu l'âme depuis à peine cinq minutes._

_- Sir von Bielefeld ?_

_Vidé, le garçon se retourna mollement. Le père d'Elisabeth, un homme de grande taille aux iris couleur améthyste et aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés le fixait d'un air mauvais. Inconsciemment, Wolfram savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui reprocher.  
_

_

* * *

_

_We share the song,  
__We share the love,  
__When you are abandoned and alone too…  
Undoubtedly we're sharing all, all the time…  
We never leave_

_

* * *

_

_- Vous étiez le fiancé d'Elisabeth par le passé, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Puis il y a de cela deux ans, vous vous êtes de nouveau fiancé, mais avec sa Majesté le Maoh, cette fois ?  
- Oui.  
- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon d'avertir ma fille. Vous l'avez oubliée comme si elle n'avait été qu'une erreur de parcours dans votre vie.  
-…Je…  
- Alosyus, laisse le tranquille…tenta Raven._

* * *

_Mais l'homme fit la sourde oreille,et, sous l'œil effaré de sa femme et des médecins, empoigna Wolfram au cou, puis murmura :_

_-…Vous êtes vraiment une ordure, Sir von Bielefeld. Et je ne comprend pas comment ma fille a pu aimer une personne telle que vous. Vous êtes un tel parasite que je ne vois même pas comment quiconque pourrait vous aimer._

_- Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissée seule à ce moment là, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Jamais. Si vous aviez assumé vos actes, vous seriez resté fiancé avec elle au lieu d'aller flirter avec un homme.  
- Alosyus._

_Raven avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son frère aîné, qui finit par lâcher le blondinet.  
Blondinet qui baissa les yeux, un peu sonné par ces propos. Par toutes ces accumulations._

_-…L'enterrement d'Elisabeth se tiendra samedi prochain. Je me demande si vous aurez l'audace de vous y présenter._

_Wolfram essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'entendit pas Raven lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'Alosyus était un peu impulsif, ni Stoffel marmonner que c'était un bien triste événement.  
Son regard se posa sur le visage d'un calme glacial d'Elisabeth.  
Son amie.  
Son amie qu'il avait laissée seule…_

_

* * *

__We can rise, rise again  
Over and over again  
Even if you're badly hurt and break down_

* * *

- Ce n'est pas ma faute...

_C'était sa faute._

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir…

_Il aurait pu la garder près de lui, la protéger._

- Elle a approuvé mes fiançailles avec Yuuri…

_A contrecœur._

- Je…Je n'étais PAS amoureux d'elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans ses illusions…

Il tressaillit. Sûrement Yuuri pensait-il exactement la même chose à son sujet. Wolfram était exactement dans le même cas qu'Elisabeth : Il se jurait de continuer à s'accrocher à ce lien si fragile qui le liait à son fiancé. Un lien que l'autre pouvait briser en un instant sans qu'on ne puisse protester. Wolfram n'osait même pas penser à sa réaction si Yuuri venait à le répudier ainsi. Et pourtant, c'est ce que lui-même avait infligé à son amie d'enfance.

-…Je suis…Vraiment mauvais…

Il se passa la main sur le visage et sourit tristement en fixant la plafond.

_

* * *

_

Aurélia se frotta les yeux, et suivit les autres prêtresses qui l'invitait à les suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs.  
La journée avait été riche en émotion : Une fois au palais, elle s'était présentée à Ulrike qui parut enchantée, et la fit rencontrer les autres jeunes filles du temple.  
Ensuite, elles s'étaient toutes rassemblées dans la salle à manger, qui, malgré sa petite taille, était parvenue à contenir aisément toutes les demoiselles présentes.  
Chose étrange était que quelques jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées comme par magie avec leurs verres d'eau renversés sur leur têtes, ou avaient vu leur part de gâteau disparaître en l'espace d'un instant. Dans ces moments là, Ulrike semblait contenir sa colère.

Elle écarta les mèches blanches s'étant perdues devant ses yeux, et monta les escaliers de la tour des dortoirs.

Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

_

* * *

_

_We can rise, rise again  
Over and over again  
We rise again_

* * *

- Keuf, keuf !!

Yuuri, se redressant dans la baignoire trop petite pour Ken Murata et lui, s'époumona tout en crachant de l'eau.

- POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI on ne peut pas rentrer sur Terre grâce à une simple porte, ou en limousine, ou en téléportation ?! Ce serait tellement plus classe, et on aurait moins de chance de chopper un rhume ! Pourquoi par l'eau ?! Shin Makoku n'est pas un royaume sous-marin à ce que je sache ?!  
- Du calme, Shibuya ! tenta son ami Daikenja. On va passer quelque temps ici, histoire d'oublier un peu tes responsabilité de Maoh. Tu as l'air nerveux en ce moment.

Les deux lycéens sortirent de l'eau, cherchant des serviettes pour essuyer leurs vêtements trempés. Ils pouvaient déjà sentir depuis la salle de bain l'odeur alléchante du curry habituel de Miko.

- Hum…Je resterai bien pour goûter à la cuisine de Mama-san, moi…  
- Murata, t'es qu'un sale profiteur…Allez viens.  
- On va où ?  
- Demander à Shori de nous filer l'ordi. Je veux vérifier si les scans du chapitre quatre cent quatre vingt neuf de Bonapich est sorti.

Le Grand Sage haussa les sourcils, tandis que le Roi le tirait par la manche.

- Bonapich ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une nouvelle formule de politesse pour dire « Bon appétit » ?  
- Mais non !! s'écria le Japonais, choqué par l'ignorance de Ken. C'est un manga, c'est l'histoire d'un gars qui s'appelle Luchito et il veut devenir le plus grand des Lokapich, ce qui, dans son langage utilisé par lui et sa bande d'ami, signifie « le plus grand hacker de tous les temps de la vie toute entière », sauf que ce qu'il sait pas, c'est que…

Murata, qui n'écoutait déjà plus, soupira. D'une part, étant donné que quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées dans leur monde, il y avait peu de chance pour que le chapitre en question soit sorti. Et d'autre part…D'autre part, le visage perdu et troublé de Lord von Bielefeld, lui revint soudainement en tête. D'habitude, quand il demandait à parler avec Yuuri, c'était avec cet air autoritaire et sans pitié, souvent pour lui reprocher de flirter avec n'importe qui.  
Mais aujourd'hui…Qu'est ce que le blondinet voulait… ?

_

* * *

_

_We share the song  
We share the love  
When you are abandoned and alone too  
Undoubtedly we're sharing all, all the time  
We never leave..._

_

* * *

_

- Ouvre…S'il te plaît, Wolfram !

Wolfram, pelotonné dans ses draps, encore tout habillé, ne répondit pas à l'appel de son grand frère. Les yeux mi-clos, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, il tentait de dormir. Après tout, la nuit été déjà tombée.

- Wolfram, combien de temps comptes-tu rester enfermé ici ?

- Tu crois qu'Elisabeth serait fière de toi ? Tu crois que sa Majesté serait fière de toi ?  
- Tais toi…Conrad…

Lentement, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, qu'il tenta de boucher. Entendre les sermons de Weller ne changerait absolument rien…

- Bon…Je reviendrais plus tard…Réfléchis à ton comportement, d'accord…  
-…Va t-en… Laissez moi…

Il entendit les pas de Conrad s'éloigner peu à peu. Légèrement soulagé, il se détendit, et ouvrit ses yeux verts, où perlaient quelques larmes.  
Yuuri, Weller, Gwendal, Günter, Cécilia…Que tout le monde le laisse…D'habitude, sa présence leur était à tous indifférente, alors pourquoi se préoccupaient-ils de lui, à présent… ?

Cela ne changeait absolument rien…

_

* * *

_

_We share the song,  
We share the love, forever…_

* * *

- Pff…Tes sermons ne changeront rien, ma petite Ulrike…  
- Eh bien peu importe ! Je veux que vous arrêtiez d'ennuyer ainsi les prêtresses !

Le premier Maoh, assis sur le coffre de « La Fin de la Terre », croisait les bras, l'air blasé. Ulrike le fixait sans ciller.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas revenu dans ce monde pour mener la vie dure à tout le monde ?!  
- Moiiiii ? Mais non ! Je suis revenu simplement pour observer la façon de gouverner du Maoh actuel…

La Genshi-Miko soupira, et baissa la tête. Là était peut-être son idée première, mais dans ce cas, elle avait bien changée au cours de l'année…

- Bah…Tu vas où ? demanda Shinou, surpris de voir Ulrike lui tourner le dos.  
- Dans ma chambre. Je suis fatiguée ?  
- Par ta journée ou par moi ?  
-…Les deux.

Et elle quitta la salle des coffres, lentement. Le grand blond l'avait suivie du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses longs cheveux argentés eurent disparu derrière la grande porte de pierre.

- Moi, je suis fatigant… Il n'y a jamais eu que Daikenja pour me le dire.

Poussant un énième soupir d'ennui, il se redressa en sautant du coffre de bois. Il faisait nuit noire, et à part sortir regarder les étoiles –ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux- , il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire : Lors d'une de ses habituelles balades dans le Temple, il avait fouillé dans une immense étagère. Et il l'avait retrouvé. Cette chose qu'il n'avait pas pu voir réellement depuis si longtemps.

Et puisqu'il s'ennuyait tant, puisqu'on l'obligeait à chercher lui-même des occupations, pourquoi se priverait-il d'aller essayer cette chose sur son petit protégé, Yuuri Shibuya ?

Après tout, un Maoh doit s'attendre constamment à être en danger. Il fallait bien tester ses réflexes.

Qu'est ce que je suis gentil de l'entraîner ainsi, songea Shinou, en se dirigeant vers ladite étagère.

_

* * *

_

…I never leave…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1. Quel bordel me direz-vous, oui, oui, je sais...  
Le rythme sera assez irrégulier, car je n'écris qu'à mes heures libres, et en ce moment, entre les cours, les devoirs, les anim' que je regarde et la flemme, c'est pas gagné...

A plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Voici enfin le chapitre 2 !! J'écrirai le 3 dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

_

* * *

_

-Con'ado…  
- Oui ? répondit le jeune brun avec un sourire.

Un tout jeune Conrad aidait son petit frère tenant fébrilement sur ses jambes, à enfiler son manteau d'hiver. Le blondinet poussant par moment des petits gazouillements, tentait d'attraper les mèches brunes de son frère en ouvrant et refermant ses petits poignets.

- Papa…Où il est mon Papa ? Wof'lam l'a pas vu depuis qu'il était couché…Il est malade… ?  
- Wolfram…

Le Sang-Mêlé fixa un instant le petit Démon. Il était vraiment mignon avec ses grands yeux émeraudes, ses boucles dorés et son sourire candide, mais il ne comprenait pas encore la vie.

- Wolf'…Ton père, il est parti…  
- …Ah ? Il reviendra pas ?s'exclama l'enfant, perdant son sourire.  
- Non…Mais c'est mieux ainsi…Il n'était pas gentil avec toi, petit frère…

Et avant que le petit Wolfram n'ait pu répondre, Conrad l'avait pris dans ses bras, caressant d'une main sa chevelure blonde, regardant vaguement les murs du vestibule du château.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit méchant avec toi, petit frère…Mon précieux petit frère…  
- Ano nee…Con'ado…Même si Papa…Y dit des choses qui font mal à Wof'lam…Wof'lam aime toujours son Papa. Il avait les yeux bleus comme le ciel, mais les mêmes cheveux que moi…

Le bambin se détacha de Conrad, et le regarda d'un air à la fois triste et rêveur.

- Papa…Papa, il a dit à moi, à Wof'lam, que les gens n'allaient pas m'aimer…Que je n'étais pas inte'ssant…Est-ce que Con'ado…Chichai Ani-ue est d'accord… ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sourit faiblement devant ces fautes de langage et ces déformations de prénoms. Il se redressa, et posa paternellement sa main sur l'épaule de Wolfram, qui semblait attendre une réponse.

- Un jour, petit frère, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur…Quelqu'un qui t'aimera de toute la force de son petit cœur.  
- C'est vrai ?!…Mais alors…Mais alors où il est ?

* * *

- OU IL EST ?! Dis moi où tu l'as caché, Von Bielefeld-kyo !

Le concerné ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, bientôt plongé dans ceux d'une petite forme de quinze centimètres.

-…Shi…SHIIIII… ?!! s'écria Wolfram en cherchant instinctivement à écarter le petit roi penché vers lui d'un revers de main. Le Premier Maoh évita le coup, tout en levant une fiole au dessus de sa tête.  
- Hé bien, hé bien…Toujours aussi impulsif…  
-…J'avais…Fermé la porte à clé. Murmura le Mazoku d'un air méfiant. Comment êtes vous entré ?  
- Je pourrais te répondre que c'est mon problème, mais je vais te le dire : J'ai simplement débloqué le verrou en fourrant mon bras dans la serrure. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et cette taille a également ses avantages.

Le blondinet écouta son ancêtre pendant quelques instants, puis détourna son regard. Il devait être tard. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme, qu'il essaie d'oublier sa douleur, et qu'il ne rêve plus de sa stupide enfance.  
Oui, pourquoi ne rêvait-il pas de Yuuri, comme d'habitude ? Cette enfance remplie de regret, il ne voulait plus la voir.

- Et toi, Von Bielefeld-kyo, répond à ma question : Où est-il ?  
-…Qui ça ?  
- Yuuri, evidemment…

Et là-dessus, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant si le Maoh actuel n'était pas tombé de son lit. Au bout d'un moment, Shinou se rendit compte que le blondinet aux yeux émeraudes fixait la petite fiole en verre, contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide violet.

-…Ce n'est pas…  
- Eh oui. Un souvenir de ce bon vieil Erhard. Le poison des Wincott. Susurra le « Dieu » avec un rictus en secouant nonchalamment le flacon.

« Il en restait encore un peu. » songea Wolfram avec amertume. Günter n'aurait pas pu –quite à être une nouvelle fois victime du poison- le vider une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout qu'à présent, le von Bielefeld réalisait que cela avait été une grosse erreur de confier ce qu'il en restait à Shinou, qui, depuis qu'il était de retour dans ce monde, était de nature plutôt joueuse. Ou peut-être avait-il toujours été comme ça. Ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux…

- Je ne le redemanderai plus : OU EST YUURI ? Il n'est pas là ? reprit le Premier Maoh, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

C'est vrai…Où était-il ?  
Yuuri, ce défenseur de la paix, cette mauviette de pacifiste, ce garçon qui voulait réconforter les autres en permanence, où était-il ? Chaque fois que quelqu'un avait un problème, cette lavette était là pour leur dire que ça ira, que lui, ne les abandonneraient pas. Il était toujours là pour tous le monde.  
Alors pourquoi était-il retourné ainsi sur Terre ?

- Yuuri…Yuuri n'est…  
- Pff…Tu n'es vraiment pas intéressant. Même si tu ressembles à Rufus…Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Lui, on avait pas envie de le laisser dans son coin.

* * *

_«-…Papa il a dit à Wof'lam que personne allait m'aimer…Que je n'étais pas intéressant…Est-ce que Con'ado est d'accord… ? »  
_

* * *

- Yuuri est parti…Il est sur Terre …  
- Parti… ?  
- OUI !!

Shinou sembla entrer dans une profonde réflexion, à laquelle Wolfram ne porta aucune attention.  
Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait personne pour voir sa tristesse et ses larmes, personne pour le plaindre, personne pour essayer de le rassurer…Personne, sauf lui, sauf son fiancé.  
Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?  
Il avait négligé Elisabeth, et maintenant elle était morte…  
Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir traité Yuuri de mauviette et autres gentillesses, celui-ci avait décidé de ne plus l'écouter…

-…Yuu…Ri…Eli…Eli…bégaya t-il en crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux hagards.  
- Tsh…Voilà qu'il se met à divaguer… Tu sais, von Bielefeld…Tu n'es peut-être pas le Maoh, mais je tiens aussi à toi…

Wolfram, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, releva faiblement la tête d'un air interrogatif, pour voir le blond miniature déboucher le flacon.

-…Que… ?  
- Je comptais l'utiliser sur Yuuri, histoire de voir quelles seraient ses réactions, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là, et que toi, tu es là, autant en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?  
-…Shinou…Heika…

Ce dernier était en train d'incliner la fiole en réprimant son envie d'éclater de rire, et le blondinet pouvait déjà voir les quelques gouttes perler au bord du récipient.  
Il ne réagissait même pas. Comme s'il avait à peine réalisé la présence du dieu des Mazoku dans la chambre royale. A peine redressé, il continuait de regarder vaguement Shinou.

-…Je t'ai connu plus vif que ça. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld...Tant pis pour toi.  
-...NON !!

Presque lui-même surpris de réagir ainsi, Wolfram donna un violent coup de poing vers le haut.  
Poing qui fracassa la petite bouteille qui se brisa, envoyant du liquide sur les deux blonds.

-…Crétin !

* * *

- SHI…SHINOU HE…!!  
- Ulrike-sama ! Calmez vous, s'il vous plaît !!

La Genshi-Miko ouvrit les yeux, et réalisa qu'elle était couverte de sueur moite. Les autres prêtresses étaient toutes rassemblées à ses côtés.

- Ulrike-sama, vous avez fait des cauchemars ?  
- Peut-être est-ce le repas de ce soir qui lui reste sur l'estomac !

Ulrike baissa timidement les yeux. Elle avait sans doute crié dans son sommeil…Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait de mauvais rêves…Seulement…Ce sentiment de danger, d'oppression…Un sentiment lié à…

- Ulrike-sama, voulez vous que j'aille jusqu'à la fontaine vous chercher un verre d'eau ?

Reconnaissant la voix de la petite nouvelle, Aurélia, la « petite fille » de huit cent ans redressa la tête, plongeant ses prunelles violettes dans celles couleur chocolat d'Aurélia. Elle sourit et s'adressa à la totalité de ses « disciples » .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était juste un petit cauchemars. Retournez vous coucher, il ne faut pas que vous soyez fatiguées demain matin !

La dizaine de jeunes filles obéirent, et bientôt, Ulrike se retrouva seule dans sa grande chambre.

Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? Shinou-heika devait sûrement être en train de somnoler dans la salle des coffres, ou bien de se promener aux alentours du temple.  
Il rirait bien s'il apprenait que la petite Ulrike avait fait un rêve dans lequel il était en danger…

* * *

Même si ses yeux le brûlait dés qu'il le faisait, Yuuri ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Il se sentait propulsé par l'eau tiède qui lui chatouillait le dos, et pouvait presque entendre les barbotements de Murata à ses côtés.

- HAH !! ON EST DE…Bah…Pourquoi y'a personne ?

Une fois être parvenus à la surface, les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient dans la salle de bain du Château du Serment de Sang, mais personne n'était venu les accueillir.

- C'est étrange…murmura Murata. D'habitude, Ulrike sent que nos âmes reviennent dans ce monde, et elle transmet le message aux autres…  
- Bah…Ils nous préparent peut-être une fête ou quelque chose comme ça…répondit le Maoh à voix basse.  
- Tu as de si gentils sujets, Shibuya !  
- Hé oui !! Hihi !  
- Haha !!  
- Hahaha !!  
-…Bon, on y va ?  
-…Okay !

Après avoir essoré leurs vêtements quelques minutes, les deux garçons sortirent de la salle d'eau. Ils fouillèrent le premier étage, où allaient et revenaient en permanence les trois frères, Günter, et d'autres soldats leur demandant des conseils, mais là, il n'y avaient personne…  
C'en était presque inquiétant.

- Peut-être que flux de temps à bugé et que trois mille ans se sont écoulés ici…  
- …ça m'étonnerait franchement…  
- Ou bien alors des terroristes ont attaqués le palais, tout le monde est mort et ils ont camouflés les cadavres qui nous entourent avec du « Poudre-qui-rend-tout-invisible-kun » qu'ils ont chourré à Anissina !  
-…Ecoute Shibuya…

Yuuri, qui ne semblait pas en mesure « d'écouter » son ami le Daikenja, commençait sérieusement à stresser, ce qui agaçait Murata au plus au point. Décidemment, le Grand Sage se devra éternellement de calmer les ardeurs du Maoh…

- Non mais sens Murata : Tu trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur de sang ?  
- Non.  
- Mais ils sont oùùùùù…Si Conrad mourrait, qui viendrait me sauver à chaque fois que je ne suis pas en mesure de me sauver tout seul…  
-…Von Bielefeld-kyo ?  
- Wolfram ? Nooon, mais d'habitude c'est Conrad qui vient et…Ah, et au fait, c'est pas Wolfram qui voulait me demander quelque chose ?

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur marche à travers le château, Murata Ken soupira : Il avait été sur le point de lancer un « Shibuya, tu regardes trop la télé » à son camarade, mais Yuuri ne lui avait heureusement pas laissé cette opportunité.

- Oui. Même si nous ne sommes restés que quelques heures ur Terre, le temps doit s'être davantage écoulé dans Shin Makoku. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop t'en vouloir pour avoir laissé sa question en suspens aussi longtemps.

A vrai dire, Murata se doutait bien que si.

-…Hé, regarde !!

Yuuri s'était soudainement arrêté devant la porte du laboratoire d'Anissina, bientôt imité par Murata, qui en profita pour redresser ses lunettes. Après avoir appuyé son oreille contre la porte de bois, il sourit :

- Je crois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ! On entre ?  
- Attend quelques secondes, Shibuya ! Il y a une…

Il rattrapa Yuuri, qui était sur le point d'entrer, par le col. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas, regarda Ken décrocher le feuillet cloué sur le mur.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le Double Ebène  
-…Hum…  
- Laisse moi lire.  
- Je sais lire aussi… !  
- Vu le peu de mots que tu connais dans l'écriture des Mazoku, ça m'étonnerait ! coupa Murata, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers le parchemin portant l'écriture de Lord von Voltaire, et le lut un peu plus attentivement, sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de Yuuri.

_« A l'intention de Yuuri Heika et de Daikenja, s'il est avec lui lors de son retour…_

___Il y a quelques jours, un incident quelque peu problématique s'est vu apparaître, et Anissina a décidé de le régler elle-même grâce à l'une de ses inventions.  
Tout allait pour le mieux, cette sor…mon amie d'enfance travaillait, et ce matin, Ulrike nous a appelés comme à son habitude, pour nous prévenir qu'elle avait localisé vos âmes entre nos deux mondes.  
Cependant, au même moment, Anissina nous demanda, à moi, à Günter et à Conrad, de la rejoindre pour que nous lui donnions notre avis.  
Etant donné que nous ne savons pas les conséquences de ses actions,ni même si nous reviendrons vivant, et encore moins si le château tiendra. Nous avons donc conseillé aux autres de ne pas s'approcher d'ici en attendant que nous sortions.  
Et à moins que vous ne soyez suicidaires, nous vous conseillons d'en faire autant, la Sorcière Rouge est tellement imprévisible…Surtout ne f » _

- Hum…Von Voltaire-kyo s'est arrêté d'écrire comme s'il avait été brutalement interrompu…  
- Murataaaaa, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ou quoiiiiii ?!  
- En gros, un équivalent des panneaux « NE PAS ENTRER ! DANGER DE MORT ! » de chez nous…  
- Ah.

Yuuri, une lueur téméraire brillant dans ses yeux noirs, retroussa ses manches et fixa la porte, un sourire exagéré aux lèvres.

-…Shibuya…Tu fais quoi ? bredouilla le Grand Sage.  
- Je suis le Maoh, tout ce qui est dangereux, je me dois de le détruire !  
- Mais…

Trop tard, n'écoutant que son courage, ou plutôt son esprit de contradiction, il ouvrit violemment la porte, et tomba sur un Gwendal et un Günter bouches bées. Conrad, en revanche, se mit à sourire, comme toujours. Anissina n'avait même pas remarqué leur entrée, trop occupée à bombarder Gwendal de livres portant sûrement sur les mouvements féministes à travers les âges ou quelque chose du même style.

- Hei…Ka… ? fit Günter, les larmes aux yeux.

Yuuri répondit à son conseiller avec un sourire candide, ce qui manqua de faire s'évanouir ce dernier. Gwendal semblait irrité que le Roi n'ait pas obéit à son avertissement, mais de toute façon, quasiment personne n'écoutait ses bons conseils.

- Ah, Majesté ! s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates. J'allais justement avoir besoin de vous !  
- De moi ? De juste moi ou de Murata et moi ?

Anissina ne répondit pas, puis, se tournant de façon à voir tout le monde, elle demanda :

- Vous souvenez-vous tous du Poison des Wincott ?  
- Ouiiiiiii ! répondirent les cinq garçons, comme des élèves répondent aux questions de leurs institutrices.

Günter baissa la tête. Connaissant déjà la situation, il se souvint une nouvelle fois des expériences qu'il avait vécu avec cette potion. Et ça n'était pas ses meilleurs souvenirs…

- Anissina-san, demanda le Maoh, en cherchant dans la salle. Wolfram n'est pas venu ?  
- Hé bien…  
- Von Bielefeld-kyo s'est encore attiré des ennuis, c'est ça ? murmura Murata.

Daikenja était décidemment très fort, pensèrent les autres Mazoku présents. A moins que ce ne soit Yuuri qui soit long à la détente. Anissina se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux, et soupira :

- Oui. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un lui a attiré des ennuis.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à là. Dit Conrad avec son éternel sourire.

Murata eut soudain une illumination. Il se mit à courir, dépassant les trois adultes et poussant Günter au passage, et ouvrit une seconde porte, donnant sur la salle utilisée pour les test des inventions de la Démone.

-…Je m'en serais douté. Souffla l'adolescent, redressant une fois encore la monture de ses lunettes.  
- Geika, sauvez moi…Par pitié… !

Yuuri, entrant également, écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Dakaskos pédaler de toutes ses forces sur une espèce de vélo relié à une sorte de cercueil d'où s'échappait une fumée blanchâtre. A l'intérieur, on distinguait difficilement une tête blonde, les yeux clos, le teint pâle.

- Wo…Wolfram ? s'exclama Yuuri en se précipitant aux côtés de son fiancé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi est ce que le poison… ?  
- J'espère que tu as compris qu'avoir récupéré un corps n'apporte pas que des avantages, hein… ? l'interrompit Murata.

Le Maoh se demanda un instant à qui son ami parlait, puis il remarqua la petite forme blottie dans le creux de la main de Wolfram. Shinou. Lui aussi semblait plongé dans le sommeil.

- Bah. Au moins, ça me fera passer le temps.

Tout le monde se tourna vers un petite peluche en forme d'Ours des Sables qui venait de sauter d'un meuble en parlant d'une petite voix suraiguë .

- Mu…Murata ! s'écria Yuuri, catastrophé. Ne me dis pas que c'est…  
- Et si. Répondit Anissina, plutôt fière d'elle. C'est l'âme de Shinou-heika que j'ai scellée dans une peluche d'Ours des Sables.  
- Ohlala, j'en suis tout retourné ! Shinou, notre Dieu tout-puissant, est affecté par le poison des Wincott, c'est…

Mais Dakaskos, qui était descendu de son vélo pour souffler un peu, n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage, car il manqua de se faire griller par un rayon rouge qui frôla son pied.

- Remonte tout de suite. Marmonna une voix aussi aiguë que l'autre, mais avec une intonation plus éteinte. Si tu arrêtes de pédaler, nos corps finiront par pourrir.  
- …Ou…Oui, Wolfram-kakka !!  
- Wolf… ?

Le Roi, surpris, se redressa, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, où une peluche rose d'Ours-Abeille était posée. Yuuri l'attrapa par la patte.

-…C'est toi, Wolf' ?  
-…Mauviette.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas. Plus il regardait la peluche, plus il lui trouvait un air dépité, triste.

- Wolfram… ?  
- QUOI… ?!  
-…Ne fais pas cette tête là, les Ours-Abeilles sont toujours de nature joyeuse !

Les yeux du réceptacle de l'âme du Von Bielefeld brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise avant que Yuuri ne se jette au sol, évitant un nouveau rayon rouge.

- Comme pour l'Okiku que j'avais utilisée pour l'âme de Günter, ces deux là peuvent également léviter, parler et utiliser des rayons lasers pour se défendre ! jugea bon de préciser l'inventrice.  
- Wolfram, ne fais pas de mal à sa Majesté ! intervint Conrad, en aidant Yuuri à se relever.  
- Oui, Von Bielefeld-kyo, écoute ton grand frère adoré ! ajouta Shinou, ou plutôt l'Ours des Sables.

L'Ours-Abeille descendit à son tour, et marmonna :

- Bande de fayots.  
- Ahaha, rions trois fois, Von Bielefeld-kyo, c'est TOI qui suis Yuuri comme un petit chien et qui obéit à ses moindres petits ordres !  
- Vous vous trompez, Shinou-heika, ça, c'est Conrad.  
- Mais enfin, Wolfram, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça…  
- Conrad, tais toi !

Günter tenta de prendre la parole :

- Si je puis me permettre…  
- NON, toi, tu sers à rien ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux peluches.  
- Shinou-heika, vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez ! Insultez-moi tant que vous voulez, c'est un honneur de me faire insulter par le Premier Maoh !

Murata fut prit d'un besoin violent de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Après ça, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Shinou ait la grosse tête.

- Mais toi, Wolfram, continua le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés, je ne te laisserai pas me parler de la sorte. Tu n'es qu'un petit prince égoïste et je répèterai simplement ce que tu m'as dit lorsque c'est moi qui était sous l'emprise du poison des Wincott.

Le visage de Günter prit soudain un autre aspect : Cette fois, ce n'était plus l'amant éperdu, ou le conseiller triant les dossiers quand Gwendal n'avait pas de temps à perdre ; c'était vraiment un rictus ironique, presque effrayant sur le Von Christ.

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ça ne te rend qu'encore plus pitoyable.

Exactement comme il lui avait dit par le passé…  
C'est bon, il savait que ces mots pouvaient faire mal, il le savait ! Günter savait très bien que Wolfram ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter…

- Bien envoyé, Von Christ-kyo ! lança Shinou.  
- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, dis moi. Susurra le Grand Sage, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tout en attrapant l'Ours des Sables.  
- Oui, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas briser ce moment de sérénité, Daikenja.  
- Oh, je ne raterai jamais cette unique occasion de te voir dans un corps difforme noir et blanc…

Anissina leur tourna le dos, en déclarant que c'était des peluches qu'elle avait cousues elle-même, et que s'ils n'étaient pas contents, il n'avait qu'à prendre celles de Gwendal, et ils comprendraient ce qui est vraiment difforme, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle dispute entre elle et le Mazoku aux cheveux gris.

Murata apprit également qu'ils avaient caché à Ulrike le « problème » causé par le poison des Wincott, et il prit la résolution d'aller lui annoncer avec le plus de tact possible : Après tout, il savait bien que la Genshi-Miko n'allait pas être contente-contente de la nouvelle occupation de Shinou.

- Donc suivez bien mes recommandations ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé un moyen pour ramener vos âmes dans vos corps, tenez vous tranquille ! Si ce qui réceptacle à vos esprits est détruit, vous seriez dans une situation assez inconfortable…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anissina-san, on ne les laissera pas faire des bêtises ! promit Yuuri.

Ils quittèrent donc tous le laboratoire, en entendant les supplications de Dakaskos demandant à ce qu'on le remplace un peu.

Wolfram lévitait tranquillement, aux côtés de Yuuri, fuyant le regard des autres, et surtout celui de Shinou. Sans l'avouer, il était furieux contre le Premier Maoh. Après ça, ça allait encore être tout un cirque : Conrad allait lui dire en souriant « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira », Yuuri chercherait une solution comme une mauviette, Daikenja allait ricaner, et à la fin, il devra dire « Merci » en souriant niaisement tel son grand frère.  
Génial.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Wolfram, ça ira ! fit Conrad en souriant niaisement.  
-…Hem…  
- Oui, je vais chercher une solution ! ajouta Yuuri en souriant à son tour.  
- Inutile, Majesté : Nous avons déjà invité Delchias von Wincott à nous rejoindre. Il libérera le corps de Shinou-Heika et de Wolfram du poison. Déclara simplement Gwendal.  
- Très bien. Marmonna Wolfram.

Et puis…A quoi avait-il pensé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et que son regard s'était posé sur son corps inerte, dépourvu d'âme ? Simple coquille vide.  
A Elisabeth. A cet autre corps sans vie qu'il avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt.  
Pourquoi pensaient-ils à elle ? Il ne l'aimait pas ! Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle avait simplement été son amie d'enfance, rien de plus.  
_Alors pourquoi tant de regrets ?  
_Il détestait pleurer sur son sort ou sur celui des autres.  
_Pourquoi ?_  
Qu'on le laisse tranquille…

- Wolfram ?  
-…Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

C'était Yuuri qui le regardait, l'air à la fois interrogatif et inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Avant que je retourne sur Terre. Tu voulais bien me dire quelque chose ?  
- Ah…Oui…ça…

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le feu de l'action, c'était plus compliqué à expliquer.  
Avant qu'il ne parte, elle avait encore une toute petite chance de survie…  
Maintenant non…

- Je…Hé bien…  
- Hé bien ?

Le reste de la troupe aussi s'était arrêté. Le réceptacle de l'âme de Shinou souriait. Peut-être avait-il compris. Peut-être se moquait-il simplement de la difficulté qu'éprouvait son descendant.

- Alors... ?

Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et l'impatience de Yuuri ne l'aidait pas. Au bout d'un moment, le Maoh soupira, et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs d'un air fatigué.

- Pff…Dis le plus tard si ça t'arrange…Des fois, c'est vraiment d'une pitié d'être ton fiancé, Wolf'…Wolf'… ?

Le concerné avait sursauté au mot « pitié ». Il ne fit plus attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, et fonça soudainement par la fenêtre ouverte. En lévitant, évidemment, n'étant malgré tout pas au point de se suicider.

Être son fiancé était d'une pitié…  
Yuuri l'avait dit, il l'avait dit…  
Mais c'était normal après tout…Être fiancé à quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressant que lui était vraiment pitoyable…Oui…

- Bah…Wolfram, où tu vas ?  
- Pff…Je vais avec lui !

Shinou s'était à son tour approché de la fenêtre. Murata poussa un soupir signifiant « C'est ainsi, on y peut rien »

- Shinou…balbutia Yuuri.  
- Ce gamin est vraiment borné. Vous faites vraiment la paire. Allez, à la revoyure.

Et il descendit jusqu'à dans la cour, essayant de chercher l' « Ours-Abeille perdu »

-…Wolfram…Il voulait me dire quoi exactement ?  
- Tu sais Yuuri, expliqua Conrad, Wolfram a perdu une personne importante.  
- Importante ?

* * *

_Quel mauviette ! Il n'en loupe pas une !  
Je l'ai mérité…  
Je lui ferai payer ses paroles !  
Pourquoi ça… ?  
Ce n'est pas vrai !  
Pourtant si.  
Je le déteste !!  
C'est faux.  
Je m'en fiche, ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas !  
Arrête de mentir…_

Wolfram se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et regarda le ciel, grâce à ses « yeux » artificiels. Quelques nuages gris obstruaient le ciel entièrement bleu.  
Il n'était pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui.

Yuuri disait souvent qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa petite enfance. Que ses souvenirs les plus vieux dataient de la maternelle…  
Mais lui se souvenait de beaucoup plus. Il se souvenait même de l'époque où il n'était pas encore capable de parler.  
Et il y avait des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

* * *

_Voyage en bateau…  
Tout tanguait, mais ça n'empêchait pas un bébé aux mèches blondes de s'émerveiller devant une pile de cube en gazouillant.  
Son grand frère, perdu entre l'enfance et l'adolescence les remettaient en place à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient.  
Un homme aux cheveux blonds se tenait à côté de sa femme, sur un fauteuil._

_- D'après ce que l'on a vu de lui, Wolfram possède beaucoup de Maryoku ! déclara le garçon.  
- Ah.  
- Il deviendra certainement un soldat très puissant !  
- Ah.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il sera très utile, et qu'il sera aimé de tous !_

_Le nourrisson essayait de faire tenir un cube en équilibre sur deux autres._

_-…Dis moi petit.  
- Oui, Lord von Bielefeld ?  
-…Tu crois vraiment que je l'apprécierai davantage, si tu me chantes les louanges de ce morveux ?_

_Le cube retomba à terre.  
Nouveau tanguage.  
Mal au cœur._

_Mal à la tête._

_- Wolfram ? Wolfram, ça ne va pas ?  
- Wolfy ? s'écria la femme de l'homme en s'approchant de son fils. Oh, mon petit ange, tu as le mal de mer ?_

_Le bébé redressa doucement la tête. Il n'était pas humilié de sentir ses vêtements souillés.  
Il n'était pas fâché, ne comprenant pas les paroles de cet homme.  
Il se sentait juste triste de tant d'inimitié dans son regard._

* * *

- Papa, Papa !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive bientôt !

Le petit Lindsey , dans le carrosse de son père, Delchias, passait sa tête par la fenêtre en criant pour se faire entendre :

- On va encore revoir les gens rigolos ? Anissina-sama ? Et Günter ?  
- Mais oui. Pourquoi as-tu tenu à m'accompagner ?  
- Parce que ce sont des gens rigolos ! Et je reverrai peut-être Greta !

Delchias soupira, et caressa la petite tête brune. Ce petit bout de Mazoku était encore candide et joueur. Très joueur.

- Je le vois, papa, je le vois !!

Le château du Serment de Sang se profilait à l'horizon.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, je n'ai pas le coeur à corriger, là, donc, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des fautes, à plus ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **A part Aurélia, Jens et les deux loosers, rien de m'appartient ;)

**Note: **Nous voilà donc au chapitre 3 ! Comme l'a habilement fait remarquer Gakuto-Sara, il y a sûrement X incohérences, mais bon, quoi ! C'est une fanfic, on a droit d'inventer un peu quoi ! Rahlalah  
- Ah, et oui, Rufus est une fille, je n'ai pas inventé ça, par contre, je ne suis pas déformatrice d'oeuvre à ce point là-  
- Et pourtant j'arrête pas de tout transformer en death fic...-

* * *

_Shinou, assis sur son trône, regardait distraitement par la fenêtre se trouvant à sa gauche. A quelques mètres, Daikenja lisait, adossé contre la fenêtre que le Maoh fixait. Levant légèrement les yeux vers le blond, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs marmonna :_

_- Majesté, c'est moi que vous regardez ainsi ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Hum… ?_

_Le Soukoku se retourna, et observa se qui se passait de si intéressant dehors. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et six silhouettes étaient assises sur l'herbe, devant le château : Erhard et Christel Wincott, Lawrence Weller, Siegbert Voltaire et Rufus Bielefeld._

_- Oh. Ils ont raison de sortir ! C'est vraiment magnifique, ce soleil rougeoyant…Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Majesté ?  
- Mouais…_

_Le Maoh avait détourné la tête, l'air rêveur. Janus soupira : Il savait que Soushu avait déjà commencé à envahir le corps du Roi, mais cette expression égoïste restait toujours gravée sur le visage d'éphèbe du blond._

_-…En fait, vous mourrez d'envie de les rejoindre, n'est ce pas ?  
-…NON !! NON, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce ne sont que mes soldats, pourquoi voudrais-je faire une telle chose avec eux…  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant, vous avez bien été capable de faire «certaines choses » à Rufus Bielefeld, une nuit, il y a à peine un mois et demi…marmonna le meilleur ami de Shinou, un rictus ironique aux lèvres._

_Le concerné devint immédiatement écarlate, et se mit à bégayer presque avec violence :_

_- Tu-tu-tu-tu-as… ?!  
- Peut-être bien…Vous m'avez même empêché de me concentré sur ma lecture.  
- ESPECE DE…C'est ma vie PRIVEE !! Hurla Shinou, une aura rougeâtre commençant à se former autour de son corps.  
- Ne vous fâchez pas, Majesté ! Ce n'est pas une critique…Puisqu'elle était consentante._

_Daikenja esquiva juste à temps le vase que lui avait envoyé son Roi, qui s'était levé de son trône, et marchait lentement vers la fenêtre. Collant son front contre la surface froide, il dit d'une voix à peine audible :_

_- Je ne savais pas que Rufus était une fille…  
- Vous ne l'auriez pas acceptée parmi vos troupes, si vous aviez su ? _

_- Je ne sais pas…Et puis l'autre jour…Il…Elle m'a avoué que…Que-que…Qu'elle était sûrement…En…En…  
_

_Ramassant les débris du malheureux vase ayant fini sa vie sur un tapis rouge, le Grand Sage réprima un éclat de rire._

_- Félicitations ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir devenir Papa, votre Majesté !  
- Tu te moques de moi !  
- Mais non voyons…  
- Ce n'est pas ça le problème…_

_L'intonation du blond semblait s'affaiblir de seconde en secondes. Janus fit valser ses longs cheveux noirs, et regarda son Roi, interrogatif._

_- Comme je te l'ai dis, je devrais bientôt quitter ce corps…Ce qui veut dire que lorsque Rufus accouchera, je ne serais déjà plus…La pauvre…Et le pauvre._

* * *

- Voooooon Bielefeld-kyo !

Wolfram ouvrit ses yeux de peluche. Une boule de poil artificielle, blanche et noire, était penchée vers lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Tout ça à cause d'un ancien Maoh traité comme un Dieu…

- Tu es déprimé ?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Je suis sûr que si !  
- Mais non !!

Shinou vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur l'herbe, et soupira d'un air de connaisseur :

- Tu n'as que quatre-vingt-deux ans…Tu es toujours un enfant étonnement facile à comprendre.  
- …Pff…

Et le Mazoku murmura quelque chose comme « Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre… », qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe surdéveloppée du Grand-Tout.

- Ahaaaa, tu es sceptique ? C'est bien normal, et c'est pourquoi je vais t'expliquer les choses essentielles de la vie…En me référant à la fois…Ah oui, la fois où, il y a quelques mois, une prêtresse sortie du temple pour aller chercher des provisions m'avait accidentellement marché dessus alors que je somnolais sur le chemin, quelle empotée, celle là… Et donc, ce jour là…

Wolfram réalisa donc que cette discussion allait marquer un important tournant de son existence…Il réprima un soupir, et fournit un effort considérable visant à écouter le Shinou version Ours des Sables…

* * *

- Von Wincott-kyo ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir !! S'écria Yuuri, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune frère de Julia venait de descendre de son carrosse, immédiatement suivi par son fils, Lindsey, qui se mit à regarder autour de lui, comme un chiot émerveillé devant le vaste paysage qui se présentait devant lui. Conrad, Günter et Gwendal s'inclinèrent brièvement, Murata salua d'un signe de tête. A ce moment là, le garçonnet ouvrit de grands yeux en pointant brusquement le conseiller du doigt.

- Lindsey, ne pointe pas du…commença Delchias, gêné.  
- Pourquoi que Günter il est làààààà ?! Je croyais que quelqu'un devait être libéré du potiooooooon !  
- Du poison, Lindsey…Et heu…Pourquoi est ce que ça devait forcément être Von Christ-kyo ?  
- Bah parce qu'il est bête. Répondit le petit sur un ton d'évidence.

Günter semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais à peine eut-il entendu les dernières paroles de Lindsey qu'il décida d'aller déprimer dans son coin. Comme d'habitude.

- Hum…Lord von Wincott, ceux qui sont entrés en contact avec le poison et dont vous allez devoir vous occuper en prononçant l'incantation ne sont autres que mon jeune frère Wolfram von Bielefeld et…

Gwendal s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ciel, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Delchias se figea, et regarda le Mazoku aux cheveux gris comme s'il se moquait de lui.

- C'est…C'est vrai ?!  
- Malheureusement oui. De plus, je dois aussi…  
- Lindseeeeeey !!

Greta, qui sortait du palais à cet instant, se mit à courir en reconnaissant son camarade de jeu, qui à son tour courut en sa direction. Les deux amis se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras, tombèrent à terre, et rirent aux éclats. Yuuri fronça les sourcils tandis que Delchias et le reste de la troupe sourirent :

- Ils sont toujours aussi heureux de se revoir ! murmura Conrad en baissant les yeux vers son filleul. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Yuuri ?  
- Un peu trop à mon goût si tu veux mon avis, grinça le Maoh, toujours aussi peu pressé de voir sa fille grandir.

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le jardin royal, laissant les adultes discuter entre eux. Günter arrêta de pleurer sur son sort, et regarda le chef des von Wincott d'un air sérieux :

- Comme Gwendal s'apprêtait à vous le dire, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous ébruitiez le fait que Shinou-Heika est de nouveau parmi nous, et encore moins le fait qu'il ait commis cette…Heum…maladresse…  
- Oui, je comprend très bien…  
- C'est sûr que si le reste du pays apprend que le Grand-Tout est aussi puéril, ça va un peu lui casser son mythe, là, au Shinou. Déclara Murata avec un rictus ironique.

Yuuri sourit faiblement : Au fond, Ken n'avait pas tord, mais en tant que Maoh, il se devait de faire bonne figure, et protéger la fierté de son prédécesseur.

- MuraKen, au lieu de raconter des âneries, dépêche toi d'aller prévenir Ulrike ! Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être inquiète de la disparition de Shinou !  
- Roger ! répondit Daikenja en claquant des doigts, faisant signe à Dakaskos qui passait par là d'aller lui chercher une monture.

Au bout d'un moment, Conrad proposa à Delchias de l'escorter jusqu'au laboratoire d'Anissina, puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à se mettre en route, Günter prit Yuuri à part :

- Heika, Shinou-Heika et Wolfram ne sont pas encore de retour, que faisons-nous ?  
- Bah, Von Wincott-kyo les aura bientôt réanimés, et les peluches qui servent de réceptacles à leurs âmes ne seront plus que des peluches après ça. Au pire, Anissina-san nous passera un savon parce qu'on aura perdu ses animaux en peluches…C'est tout.  
- Je vous en supplie, ne le dites pas de façon si désinvolte, vous ne connaissez pas les crises de colère d'Anissina…pleurnicha le conseiller, à nouveau en larme.

Le Soukoku fit ce qu'il put pour calmer son fidèle serviteur, et le traîna jusqu'aux marches du château.

_

* * *

_

- Heiiiiin ? Y'a quelqu'un qui est malade dans le château ? demanda la brunette en clignant des yeux. Gwen m'avait juste dit que Papa Wolfram avait la grippe...  
- Oui, c'est ce que Papa m'avait dit…Je voulais de nouveau m'amuser avec Yuki Günter !

Les deux enfants trottaient dans le jardins, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les fleurs ou observer les alentours.

- Je suis content d'être revenu ici, Greta ! Au château, je m'ennuis…Et mon Papa, bah il se passe jamais rien d'intéressant avec lui ! expliqua Lindsey, d'un ton un peu boudeur.  
- Tu devrais emménager ici ! Avec mes Papas, on s'amuse bien ! Papa Yuuri adore s'occuper de Greta, et Papa Wolfram et le meilleur pour raconter des histoires à Greta !

Le petit Mazoku aux yeux roses sourit, et ils continuèrent leur promenade._

* * *

_

Pendant ce temps là, Wolfram était moralement au bord du suicide. Shinou continuait de lui parler d'un air scientifique :

- …Et c'est comme ça qu'Ulrike m'a vu pendant que j'étais en train de me doucher dans la fontaine du temple. Alors j'ai froncé les sourcils, et je lui ai dit : « File d'ici dans la seconde qui suit, ou je serai obligé de te montrer ma folie meurtrière, ce qui entraînera la destruction du monde !! » . Je n'ai jamais vu Ulrike courir aussi vite. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étale par terre en se prenant les pieds dans sa tunique !

L'Ours Abeille se redressa, fébrile, et espérant que le passionnant récit de Shinou s'achevait sur cette note poétique.

- Je présume que la morale est donc qu'il ne faut pas se doucher là où des jeunes filles passent à longueur de journée, et où il n'y a aucune manière de se cacher…  
- MAIS NON, VOYONS !! C'est que dés que tu te douches, il faut les menacer de mort et leur interdire le passage.  
- Ah…Je suis bête.

Le Premier Maoh était décidemment très fort, songea Wolfram, il avait le pouvoir d'absorber l'énergie vitale des gens rien qu'en lui racontant des anecdotes. Brusquement, il tourna la tête, entendant des bruits de pas, et retint un cri lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lindsey et de Greta.

- S'il vous plaît, Shinou-Heika, ne faites pas de bruit et comportez vous comme une peluche tant qu'ils sont dans le coin ! supplia t-il à voix basse.  
- Bah… ? Pourquoi… ?

L'Ours des Sables se retourna, et observa les deux amis pendant quelques secondes.

- Aaah, je les connais, ceux là ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton fier. On pourrait s'amuser à leur faire peur !  
- Non !  
- T'es pas drôle…

- Waaaaah !! Lindsey, Lindsey, viens voir !!

Wolfram s'immobilisa, et Shinou en fit de même à contrecœur. Greta s'était approchée d'eux, ses grands yeux noisettes brillants de surprise.

- Anissina a oublié des peluches ici ! Je les reconnais, je les avaient vues sur son étagère !  
- Anissina-sama fabrique ça ?  
- Oui ! Même qu'elle enseigne à Greta comment en faire ! Celles-ci sont magnifiques comparées à celles de Gwen !  
- ça se passe de commentaires…marmonna Shinou.

Le cadet des trois frères se retint de donner un coup de pied à son « Dieu », car Lindsey et Greta avaient apparemment entendu.

- Nah, Lindsey, c'est toi qui a parlé ?  
- Non…  
- Bah...Alors c'est une des peluches qui a parlé.  
- Peut-être…

- Allez, les peluches, parlez de nouveau !

L'Ours Abeille et l'Ours des Sables se regardèrent pendant un instant, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de garder le silence. Greta, qui tenait dans ses mains le réceptacle de Shinou, finit par soupirer :

- Ils ne parlent plus…  
- Pourtant de croyais avoir enten…

Les deux enfants se turent. Un craquement sonore venait de se faire entendre, en dessous de leurs pieds. Même Wolfram et Shinou l'avaient ressenti.

- Qu'est ce que… ? commença Lindsey en prenant la peluche d'Ours Abeille dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un immense dragon de terre surgit de nulle part, et les fixa pendant quelques instants,comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien les personnes qu'il cherchait –car il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- Du…Du Majutsu… ?!  
- Un Majutsu de Terre ! Comme celui de Gwen ! s'exclama la fille du Maoh en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Shi…Shinou-Heika, que peut-on faire ?! fit Wolfram de façon à n'être entendu que par le concerné.  
-…Au moins, rester avec ces deux là.

Au moment où le Mazoku s'apprêtait à répondre, le dragon se jeta sur eux, et il n'entendit plus que les cris des deux enfants.

_

* * *

_

- …QUOI ?! IL N'A QUAND MÊME PAS…  
- Ben…Si.

Murata était de retour au temple de Shinou, et avait emmené Ulrike dans la salle des Coffres, à l'écart des autres prêtresses. Le Grand Sage, que d'habitude rien n'effrayait, reculait prudemment. Jamais il n'avait vu la petite Genshi-Miko aussi furieuse.

- IL CAUSE TOUJOURS DES PROBLEMES A YUURI-HEIKA ET AUX AUTRES !! IL A MÊME IMPLIQUE LE PETIT FRERE DE LORD WELLER !!  
- Ne crie pas comme…  
- GEIKA, VOUS ÊTES SON PLUS VIEIL AMI, SURVEILLEZ LE UN PEU !!  
- Maiiiiis…Je suis pas sa nourrice, moi, tenta Murata. Et puis il n'est pas si embêtant que ça…  
-…Pas…PAS SI EMBÊTANT QUE CA ?!?! Vous avez VRAIMENT la mémoire courte !!

* * *

_- Daikenja, je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir une chambre personnelle, je dois dormir sur des coffres froids et durs, alors laisse moi au moins un oreiller !!  
- Non ! Contente toi des coffres ! Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux d'être toléré ici ! Moi aussi j'ai de l'autorité, et j'aurais pu refuser ta présence !  
- QUOI ?! Ici on est au « Temple de Shinou » par au « Temple de Daikenja » sale binoclard !  
- T'AS SIGNE TON ARRÊT DE MORT !!  
- HE BEN NON !!  
- REND MOI CET OREILLER, VILE BLONDASSE !!_

_Et chacun se mit à tirer de son côté l'oreiller que Shinou avait volé dans la chambre d'Ulrike. La fillette aux cheveux argentés tentait tant bien que mal de les séparer._

_- Shi…Shinou-Heika, Geika, je vous en prie…  
- Ulrike, il est de mon devoir de laver votre honneur que ce rustre a sali !! S'écria le Japonais d'un ton théâtral.  
- Mais…Ce n'est qu'un oreiller…_

_C'est alors que ledit oreiller explosa en une tempête de plumes. Ulrike se hâta de ramasser les petits flocons blancs se perdant sur le sol._

_- MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !! QUEL GROS NUL !!  
- Imbécile !! C'est ta faute !! Arrête de me traiter comme un moins que rien !! C'est mon temple et je ne te permet pas de draguer sans cesse les prêtresses qui prient pour MOI !!  
- DE QUOI ?! DE QUOI ?!  
_

* * *

_- Ulrike, sois gentille et apporte nous une bouteille de vin !  
- Mais…Shinou-Heika…Ce n'est pas très raisonnable…_

_Murata et Shinou-miniature étaient réunis autour d'une table où ils discutaient du passé, et de la population actuelle._

_- S'il te plaît, Ulriiiiiiike ! geignit le Grand-Sage en prenant une mine triste.  
- Bon d'accord…murmura la concernée en allant chercher de l'alcool pour les deux amis._

____

_Une heure plus tard…_

_- ENCORE UNE BOUTEILLE, STEEEEUUUUP' !!  
- ON T'AIME ULRIKE !!  
- OUI, ON T'AIME A POIL !!  
- OUI, OUI !! A POIL ULRIIIIIKE !!_

_Ulrike soupira devant la vue des deux personnalités les plus célèbres et les plus respectés de leur monde._

* * *

-…Heu…commença Murata, cherchant ses mots. Bah…Désolé de t'embêter, on pensait pas que ça t'énervait à ce point là.  
-…Pff…  
- Ben…  
- RETOURNEZ TOUT DE SUITE AU CHATEAU, TROUVEZ SHINOU-HEIKA, ET EXPLIQUEZ LUI QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ QU'IL CAUSE DES ENNUIS A TOUT LE MONDE !!!  
- …Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire toi-même ?

Ulrike tressaillit, et leva les yeux vers Murata, étonnée. Celui-ci sourit un peu plus :

- Tu tiens à lui, et je sais qu'il tient aussi à toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera si tu viens lui dire en personne. Enfin, j'espère…  
- Shinou-…Heika…Est ici… ?

Les deux se retournèrent après avoir entendu cette petite voix fluette se manifester. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs neige attachés en tresses se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Aurélia…C'est bien ça ? Demanda Ulrike.  
- Oui…Je suis désolée, je vous cherchais, et j'ai surpris votre conversation, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée…s'écria la demi-Mazoku en s'inclinant.  
- Waaaaah !!

Murata courut vers Aurélia, et l'observa de plus près, cherchant à se souvenir des moindres détails du physique de la nouvelle venue.

- Ulrike !! Qui est cette petite ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans le coin !!  
- Ah…Elle est arrivée il y a une petite semaine. Geika, voici Aurélia Lenz…Aurélia, c'est…

Avant qu'Ulrike ne puisse finir sa phrase, Murata lui avait coupé la parole, le rouge aux joues, et déclara :

- Je suis la réincarnation du Grand-Sage ! Mes amis m'appelle Murata ou MuraKen, mais toi tu peux m'appeler Ken !!  
- Da…Daikenja ?!  
- Non : Ken. Si tu as écouté ce dont nous parlions, je suis sûr que mignonne comme tu es, tu n'en parleras pas, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non !! Non non non ! Je ne suis pas venue dans ce temple pour vous trahir ! Que Shinou-Heika soit revenu, c'est… ! Mais, plus important, Ulrike-sama ?  
- Ou…Oui ?

Aurélia s'approcha, ses iris noisettes plongeant dans les yeux mauves de la Genshi-Miko.

- Shinou-Heika a des ennuis, en ce moment ! Si vous tenez réellement à lui, vous devriez aller à ses côtés !  
- Mais…Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le Temple…  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera ! Shinou-Heika…Shinou-Heika, c'est votre raison de vivre, non ? Si c'est votre raison de vivre, le reste n'a pas d'importance, nee ?

La concernée ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Aurélia sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, et s'inclina de nouveau :

- Désolée !! Je suis toute nouvelle et je viens vous faire la morale comme si je vous connaissais depuis longtemps ! Excusez moi !  
- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez raison, tout les deux…  
- Hein ?

Ulrike redressa la tête, et sourit. Murata, semblant surpris que la colère d'il y a dix minutes se soit ainsi transformée, rajusta ses lunettes.

- Shinou-Heika…Est la personne la plus importante pour moi…  
- Et moi aloooooors ? geignit le Grand Sage.  
-…Et c'est pourquoi…Je voudrais que nous y allions…Nous trois…Au château du Serment de Sang.  
- Nous…Trois ?! Daikenja…Ulrike-sama…et moi ? Mais…  
- C'est ta supérieure qui te le demande, Aurélia-chan, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de moyen pour toi de refuser ! Et je te dis de m'appeler Ken !

_

* * *

_

- J'ai peur…Lindsey, j'ai peur ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont nous faire tu crois ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Greta…Mais tant qu'on est tout les deux, faut pas avoir peur, d'accord ? répondit le garçonnet, ses yeux roses gardant cette lueur téméraire malgré la situation des deux enfants.

Greta et Lindsey restaient recroquevillés, au fond de la grange où on les avaient emmenés. Les deux peluches, toujours à leurs côtés, anodines à première vue, échangeaient quelques mots :

- Von Bielefeld-kyo, pour une fois, sois utile, et localise nous.  
-…Je crois que je reconnais…Nous sommes sûrement dans une grange abandonnée, située à un ou deux kilomètres de la première vide…Il n'est pas rare que les Mazoku sans le sou viennent trouver refuge ici…

Wolfram jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui : Il avait imaginé l'intérieur de cet endroit plus délabré. Quelques monceaux que paille éparpillés avaient sans doute été utilisés comme lits. Il se retourna, entendant les gémissements de Greta et du petit von Wincott.  
C'était son devoir de « père » de protéger sa fille adoptive, il ne laisserait pas ces racailles lui faire du mal.  
Mais intérieurement, Wolfram avait déjà compris que cet enlèvement était en partie accidentel. Deux hommes tournaient en rond devant eux, l'un d'eux, d'une trentaine d'années, aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux bruns vociféra :

- POURQUOI il a fait ça ?! J'ai pas un sou en poche, je suis désespéré, je ferais n'importe quoi, SAUF me mettre une famille noble ou pire, la famille du Maoh, sur le dos !  
- Parce que tu crois que je me sens mieux ?! répondit avec violence le second, ses cheveux argentés aux reflets turquoises semblant voleter à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient demi-tour. Rainer, moi, j'ai une femme et deux enfants ! Ils penseront quoi s'ils savaient que je risque d'être impliqué dans l'enlèvement de la gamine du Roi ?! JENS !! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?!

Un jeune garçon était assis sur une botte de paille, sa tête appuyée sur un de ses genoux, laissant l'autre pendouiller dans le vide. Le dénommé Jens avait des beaux cheveux châtains qui arrivaient à peu près au niveau de ses épaules, mais leur saleté, ainsi que celle du reste de son corps et des haillons qu'il portait, laissait penser qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde de son apparence. Seul ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrants contrastaient avec ce triste spectacle. Wolfram trouvait qu'il avait un air malade. Dans les deux sens du terme. Sa maigreur, sa pâleur, ses joues creuses malgré son jeune âge, tout chez cet adolescent évoquait presque un cadavre. Rien qu'en le voyant ainsi, le Von Bielefeld ne lui donnait encore qu'une ou deux années à vivre.

- Quoi… ? marmonna le concerné en souriant innocemment. C'est toi qui l'as dit, Gurwan…Tu as dis :« Si on kidnappait la fille du Maoh, on aurait une belle rançon, ce Roi est tellement ingénu. » Ton Maryoku n'étant pas assez puissant, j'ai utilisé mon propre pouvoir, et elle t'as été amenée sur un plateau avec en supplément le futur héritier des von Wincott…Que veux-tu de plus… ?  
- JE PLAISANTAIS EN DISANT CA !!  
-…Ah bon…  
- Ra…RAMENEZ NOUS CHEZ NOUS !! s'écria vaillamment Lindsey, Greta toujours pelotonnée à ses côtés, des larmes coulant sur ses petites joues.

-…T'es bruyant…Je n'aime pas ça…C'est bizarre, les enfants qui crient…C'est…Tordu.

Jens avait perdu son sourire après que le fils de Delchias ait crié, mais l'avait vite retrouvé, fixant le vide, l'air hagard. Les deux hommes, Gurwan et Rainer, dévisagèrent le Mazoku aux yeux bleus, étonnés.

- Jens, on veut bien t'aider et t'apporter à manger de temps en temps en échange de ton aide à toi, mais tu veux toujours pas nous dire d'où tu viens, ni ce que tu viens faire dans cette ville ?  
-…Non…Je ne fais rien…Je laisse s'écouler le flot de la vie…Comme cela doit être fait…

Shinou et Wolfram étaient aussi surpris par le comportement tellement désintéressé que c'en était presque effrayant. Cela éveillait en eux des souvenirs anciens…

* * *

_Un enfant était assis sur un rocher, ses cheveux blonds dorés flottants au gré du vent, et ses yeux azur fixant une bande de bambins d'à peu près son âge, jouant dans la vallée, à quelques mètres de lui. Un des gamins -le plus jeune apparemment- se tourna vers lui une demi seconde, puis murmura à un autre :_

_- Il arrête pas de nous regarder, lui… !  
-…Ah oui, je l'ai déjà vu ! Il est toujours là, à traîner, à espionner les autres…Personne ne connaît son prénom, ni d'où il vient. répondit son ami, en chuchotant. Vous connaissiez Ryan Krain ?  
- Le petit roux à lunettes ?  
- Oui, il venait parfois jouer ici !  
- Bah il paraît que c'est à cause de ce garçon que Ryan reste cloîtré chez lui !  
- Vous faites quoi ?_

_Les enfants se retournèrent. Le blondinet leur souriait aimablement. D'un sourire qui n'inspire pas confiance. Le plus âgé de la troupe s'avança vers Shinou, et lui demanda d'un ton un peu bourru :_

_- Hé, toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?!  
- Hum… ? Vous jouez à quoi ?  
- Répond moi !! Répond moi ou j'utilise un Majutsu sur toi !  
- Ah ? C'est intéressant !_

_En se passant la main dans sa tignasse dorée, le petit Mazoku sauta de son rocher, et murmura :_

_- Montre moi tes pouvoirs. Ensuite, je te montrerai les miens. Ça va être amusant, tu verras._

_Le garçon blêmit lorsqu'il aperçut l'aura qui semblait émaner du garçonnet, et regretta d'avance de l'avoir provoqué._

_

* * *

__---_

_----_

_-----_

* * *

_Wolfram, son visage de bébé rigide, était assis par terre, devant le portrait du Grand-Tout. Même si son intelligence n'était pas encore totalement développée, il se souvenait que son entourage disait que Shinou-Heika avait été quelqu'un de bien. La pensée qui se mettait en place dans l'esprit du petit blond était simple :  
« Cet homme ressemble à Chichi-ue. ».  
C'était tout. C'était pour ça qu'il fixait cet peinture depuis un bon moment. Il semblait se dégager la même prestance de son père et du Dieu._

_- Uuuuuh…_

_Il se remit lentement sur ses pieds, en s'agrippant au mur, pour ne pas retomber.  
Bruit de pas.  
Il tourna la tête, et sourit en émettant un gazouillement satisfait._

_- Chi…Chiiiiiii !!_

_L'homme qui marchait dans le couloir portait encore sa cape de voyage, et ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de son fils. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à sa hauteur, il ne daigna même pas baisser les yeux vers, lui, mais contempla le portrait du Premier Maoh._

_- Chi…chiiiii-ueeeee ! Naaaaah…babilla Wolfram en tentant d'attraper la cape qui pendait à sa portée..  
- Shinou-Heika…Il est comme toi…Exactement comme toi…_

_Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'il voyait son père s'éloigner à présent à grandes enjambées._

_-…Tout aussi bizarre._

_

* * *

_

- Jens, arrête tes bêtises et ramenons ces gamins au château ! gémît Gurwan, celui aux cheveux turquoises.  
- Ah oui… ? Et tu diras quoi : « Excusez nous d'avoir enlevé ces gamins, c'était un malentendu, une blague. » ?  
- Bah…Le Maoh…Est gentil.  
- Papa Yuuri est le meilleur des Papa avec Papa Wolfram d'abord !! hurla Greta.  
- Oui, et mon Papa AUSSI !! acquiesça Lindsey.  
- Les enfants, on vous fera pas de mal, alors taisez vous, s'il vous plaît…commença Rainer.  
- Tais toi.

Jens s'était redressé, et marchait lentement vers les deux enfants. Ses traits semblaient se déformer peu à peu, comme si le garçon semblant à peine plus jeune que Wolfram sombrait petit à petit dans une folie démoniaque. Il empoigna Greta par le cou. Wolfram retint un cri, mais restait tétanisé.

- Jens…On leur fait pas de mal, on a dit…Arrête !  
- Taisez vous, vous n'êtes que des faibles, et vous avez peur de moi…Et toi, espèce de sale petite…  
- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE !! s'époumona le petit Mazoku en cherchant à éloigner le garçon en tirant sur sa manche.  
- TAIS TOI, JE TE DIS !! répondit violemment Jens en envoyant bouler Lindsey contre un mur, sans lâcher Greta qui cherchait de l'air en haletant. Vous parlez, vous parlez, mais vous ne comprenez RIEN !! Personne !!  
- Et toi, tu comprends quelque chose, sûrement ? Espèce de sale petit psychopathe sans éducation !

Il y eu un silence. Shinou, toujours sous sa forme d'Ours des Sables, s'était mis sur ses pattes, et se tenait devant Jens. Ce dernier, après un moment de stupeur, lâcha Greta, et, lentement, se mit à rire avec démence. Rainer et Gurwan semblaient alarmés, à présent.

- Shinou…Heika…murmura Wolfram, ses yeux zigzaguant entre Lindsey qui aidait Greta à se relever, Jens, la tête baissée, qui continuait de pouffer d'un air de plus en plus amer, et Shinou, qui semblait prêt à se battre, même dans ces conditions.  
- Hé…

Le garçon s'approcha, ses yeux semblants pendant un instant vide de tout sentiments. Lindsey tenait Greta contre lui, comme pour empêcher leur kidnappeur de lui faire à nouveau du mal ; mais Jens, sans leur accorder la moindre attention, se pencha vers la peluche d'Ours des Sables qu'il prit dans ses mains, et approcha de son visage.

-…Je me disais bien…Que je sentais une présence…Familière…Même si au fond…On se s'est jamais rencontrés.

Wolfram se redressa silencieusement. Il observa Shinou, à l'intérieur de la paume du jeune Mazoku, qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, hésitant apparemment à répondre.

- Je sais que c'est toi…Je sens ton âme…Cette âme…Méprisable…Maintenant que tu es là, devant moi…Je vais…JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER !!

Et il se mit à serrer sa prise comme si sa vie en dépendait, poussant des petits cris hystériques. Greta et Lindsey gémirent devant la folie évidente du garçon. Wolfram, lui ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout.

- C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI !! hurla Jens sous le regard effaré de ses deux « amis » en plaquant le petit corps de la peluche contre une des parois de la grange, les yeux fous. TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !! SALE EGOÏSTE !! A CAUSE DE TOI…A CAUSE DE TOI… !!  
- Jens…Ce n'est qu'une peluche !!  
- FERMEZ LA !!  
- Dis moi, petit…murmura soudainement le Premier Maoh.

L'intéressé se retourna, fixant d'un air furieux la cause de sa colère :

-…Qui...Es tu ? termina Shinou, à voix basse.  
-…Ha…Haha…Hahaha !!

Partant dans un fou rire dément, le garçon aux cheveux châtains en fourrant sa main dans la poche du pantalon déchiqueté qu'il portait, et en extirpa un gros couteau de cuisine.

- CELUI QUI N'AURA JAMAIS EXISTE A TES YEUX !!

Wolfram, que cette phrase fit réagir, se réveilla. Il ne vit que le couteau s'abattre sur l'Ours des Sables, le rire insensé de Jens, et son corps bougea tout seul.

- Non… !

Lorsqu'il s'interposa entre le couperet et son ancêtre, il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête, et ne sentit même pas la lame tranchante pénétrer dans ce qui servait de réceptacle à son âme, le coton qui rembourrait l'intérieur de « son » ventre s'échapper, et son «corps » retomber lentement à terre.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! ~Merci d'avoir lu ! %)

~Je ne suis décidemment pas douée pour les OOC, soit ils sont plat, soit complètement irréaliste :p ~


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, l'avant dernier =)

* * *

_J'ai souvent eu l'impression de ne pas exister vis-à-vis de certaines personnes…  
Vis-à-vis de Gwendal…  
Vis-à-vis de mon père…  
Vis-à-vis de Yuuri aussi…  
Mais…  
C'est peut-être juste une impression… ? C'est sûrement ça…  
Je ne veux pas qu'on me rejette…  
Je ne veux pas qu'on me déteste…  
Je veux…Juste..._

_

* * *

_

- Wolfram…Wolfraaaaam-heuuuuu !! Rah, il est toujours aussi difficile à réveiller que d'habitude, celui là…  
- Shibuya, si tu dis ça et qu'il t'entend, von Bielefeld-kyo va se fâcher !  
- On voit que c'est pas toi qui doit partager ton lit avec lui…  
- Je préférerai largement partager mon lit avec une fille…  
- Sale pervers…_

* * *

_

_…  
C'est vrai…  
Yuuri a toujours été comme ça…Une mauviette ridicule…  
Pourquoi me reproche t-il de l'aimer ? C'est mal… ?  
Il fricotait bien avec Saralegui, avec Conrad, avec tout le monde…  
C'est mal ce que je fais… ? C'est mal que je sois là… ?  
Rester à ses côtés…Est-ce une erreur de ma part ?  
Elisabeth…Vous tous…Tenez vous à moi, ou…_

_~  
« Papa Yuuri est le meilleur des Papa avec Papa Wolfram d'abord !! »  
~_

_Ne dis pas ça, Greta…En fait tu es comme les autres…  
Je ne suis que la tapisserie…Que le « reste »…  
Greta…Greta… ?  
Ouh…C'est…Vrai…Greta était…Greta était…_

_~  
Et toi, espèce de sale petite…_

_…Greta…  
GRETA !!__

* * *

_

- …GRETA !!

Wolfram se redressa brusquement, les yeux exorbités, sa tête cognant avec force le menton de Yuuri qui se tenait penché vers lui. Le Maoh poussa un cri de douleur et plaqua ses mains contre son visage.

- Waaaah !! geignit le Soukoku. Wolfram !! Tu m'as fait trop trop maaaaaaal !!  
-…Dé…Solé ?!

Le blond regarda ses mains, éberlué. C'était bien ses mains. Ses mains de Mazoku.  
Sa tête ayant fracassé le menton du pauvre Yuuri -que Günter épongeait comme une mère consolant son enfant qui se serait blessé-, lui faisait un peu mal.  
Il n'avait plus cette impression d'être en plein rêve…Il se sentait bouger, respirer…  
Le fils de Cécilia sentait même qu'il crevait de froid, à présent.  
Puis, tel Adam et Eve après avoir mangé le fruit interdit, il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu.

-…QUO…QUOIIIIII ?! Je suis encore dans cette machine infernale ?!! s'écria t-il en tâtonnant les bords du faux cercueil.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller plus vite. Marmonna Gwendal, adossé contre un mur, en lui lançant à la fois son uniforme de soldat habituel et un regard glacial.

Tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste, il remarqua que tout le monde était là, dans le laboratoire. Delchias, Anissina, Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, Yuuri, Murata…

- Vous êtes obligés de me regarder comme ça quand je me change ?! maugréa Wolfram, avant de demander : Shinou-Heika…Où est t-il ?

Silence. Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Murata, qui baissa la tête, afin d'appliquer sa méthode habituel du « A cause des reflets sur mes lunettes, vous pouvez pas voir mes yeux, HAHA !! » et répondit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Il est réveillé depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure…Il a dit que tu te réveillerais bientôt, m'a touché quelques mots de ce qui est arrivé, et il est parti dans la pièce voisine.  
- Oui, et Dakaskos a décrété que puisque l'un s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus besoin de pédaler, et il s'est lâchement enfui, ajouta Anissina, d'un air furibond.  
- Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que je reformulais les incantations qui devaient vous réveiller, expliqua Delchias, les yeux mi-clos, mais c'était comme si l'esprit de Von Bielefeld-kyo et celui de Shinou-Heika résistaient…Quand ça a commencé à faire effet, Shinou-Heika s'est réveillé presque instantanément, mais vous…C'était comme si vous étiez plongé dans une sorte de coma.

Wolfram, s'étant entièrement rhabillé, se rappela de ce qui venait de se passer, du couteau que ce jeune garçon avait sorti…Ce garçon qui avait enlevé Greta et Lindsey…

- Yuu…Yuuri, vous tous, dites moi, est ce que Gre…

Il fut interrompu par Ulrike qui poussa la porte, la tête basse. La Genshi-Miko était suivie par Aurélia qui arborait un air pensif.

-…Il…Ne veut toujours rien dire de plus ? demanda Murata à voix basse. Ulrike secoua la tête, l'air affligée.  
- Hé, Murata, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ! s'exclama Yuuri.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé, Shibuya, je ne peux que deviner…  
- TU DISAIS…

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'embrasure de la porte, où se tenait le petit Shinou de quinze centimètres. Wolfram eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut l'air presque fou du premier Maoh. Il semblait réellement prêt à s'effondrer .

- TU DISAIS QU'IL NE M'EN VOULAIT PAS DE NE PAS AVOIR ETE LA !! hurla le blond à l'adresse du Grand Sage. TU ME L'AVAIS ASSURE QUAND J'AI RETROUVE MON CORPS !!  
- Tu as très bien pu te tromper. Répondit le Japonais à lunettes.  
- NON, JE NE ME TROMPE PAS !! J'EN SUIS SÛR !!  
- Arrête de crier.  
- TU M'AS MENTI !! TU NE M'AS PAS TOUT DIT, J'EN SUIS SÛR !!  
- C'est une possibilité.  
- SHINOU-HEIKA !!

Wolfram venait de briser le violent échange entre les deux « amis » et serrait les poings en s'avançant vers le Grand-Tout miniature. Conrad semblait sur le point de lui dire de revenir, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Shinou-Heika…Vous…Après que cet enfant m'ait…Transpercé…Avez-vous…Mis Greta et Lindsey en sécurité ? demanda t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le regard azur de Shinou croisa celui de son descendant. Le Premier Maoh avait un air extrêmement fatigué. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon présage, pensa Wolfram avec amertume.

- J'ai perdu connaissance peu après toi. Ils sont toujours là-bas…Désolé…Wolfram…  
- Greta…Et Lindsey…Sont toujours…Avec ce fou furieux ?!  
- HEIIIIIIIIIN ?!

Yuuri et Delchias avaient poussé ce cri en totale synchronisation. Les autres s'étaient contentés d'un regard étonné ou de haussement de sourcils.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Greta et Lindsey-kun étaient également dans l'histoire…  
- Wo…WOLFRAM !! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Hurla Yuuri en saisissant son fiancé par les épaules.  
-…Ils se sont fait…Enlever…Par…Ce…Ce…

Le jeune von Bielefeld avait les yeux dénués d'expression, le regard plongé dans le vide. Il savait que Yuuri était en colére. Il sentait la prise sur son épaule se resserrer, la voix de son fiancé s'aggraver, sachant pertinemment que le Japonais se transformait en Maoh.

- Tu es un soldat OUI OU NON ?! TU ETAIS EN MESURE DE LES PROTEGER !! QUELLE QUE SOIT TA FORME !!

- S'ILS MEURENT , JE TE CONSIDERERAI COMME EN PARTIE RESPONSABLE !! TU COMPRENDS ?! TU M'ENTENDS ?!

~  
« Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissée seule à ce moment là, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »  
~

-…Désolé…

Wolfram, tournant le dos au Maoh, continuait de sentir sans la voir la charge d'énergie qui traversait les membres du jeune homme…  
Ce que Yuuri disait était vrai…  
Même si son esprit avait été ramené à son corps de justesse, s'interposer ainsi entre ce Jens et Shinou avait été stupide et inconscient…  
Il aurait du rester et protéger Greta et Lindsey…Il aurait dû…

- Excuse moi…Yuuri…  
-…Quoi ?

L'aura s'affaiblit progressivement, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram décide de se retourner, retenant ses larmes.

- Excuse moi de ne pas réussir à protéger ceux que j'aime… !  
- Wol…Fram…C'est la mort d'Elisabeth-san qui te met dans cet état… ?  
- Je…Je ne veux plus que ceux que j'aime meurent…Conrad, Yuuri, Ani-ue, Greta, Haha-ue, Günter…Je veux que nous restions tous ensemble…Je ne veux plus voir les gens mourir…

Finissant par laisser ses larmes couler le long de son visage, il s'affala sur l'épaule de Yuuri, trempant par la même occasion d'uniforme de son Roi de perles salées.

- Désolé…Désolé…bredouilla t-il.  
- Wolf, calme toi…Ne pleure pas, c'est pas ta faute, murmura Yuuri, en essayant de calmer les pleurs de Wolfram. C'est pas ta faute, c'est celle à Günter. Il aurait du surveiller les petits…

Günter alla pleurer dans son coin face à de telles révélations. Au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence ponctués par les reniflements de Wolfram, Delchias bégaya :

-…Vous…Vous voulez que…Mon petit Lindsey…A été… ?

Et le chef de la famille Von Wincott s'évanouit sans cérémonie. Gwendal soupira, Conrad fit un « Oh » presque amusé, Günter, trop occupé à pleurer, ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Anissina soupira :

- Quel lopette.  
- Anissina !! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à…commença Gwendal avant de se taire, effrayé par le regard enflammé de son amie d'enfance.  
- De quoi ?! Je suis une fille et je ne suis pas aussi fragile, Gwen, sale macho !!  
- Mais…Je dis juste que...  
- Ne dis rien !!  
- Mais…

Pendant que Conrad faisait de son mieux pour redresser Delchias, toujours dans les vapes, qu'Anissina et Gwendal étaient en plein combat psychologique, Wolfram demanda d'une voix étranglée :

- On va…Aller les chercher…Hein… ?  
- Oui, on ira les chercher, Wolf. Répondit Yuuri. Si on sait où ils sont.  
- Je…Sais où ils sont…Dans…La grange…Près de Vendaria…  
- Vendaria… ?  
- Je m'en souviens !

Conrad, malgré la tournure des événements, eut un sourire et expliqua d'un air guilleret :

- Lorsqu'il était jeune, Wolfram allait se cacher dans cette grange abandonnée pour bouder de tout son saoul…Gwendal et moi devions ratisser l'endroit pour le débusquer…  
- Même qu'une fois, Gwendal a avalé de la paille, ajouta la Sorcière Rouge, je m'en souviens.  
- A…Anissina !! s'exclama le concerné.  
- Ce n'est pas tellement loin, mais y aller à pied ou même en carriole nous prendrait un temps considérable…, continua le Lord Weller, reprenant son sérieux.  
- Et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, termina Murata.

Shinou gardait toujours un air neutre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ulrike, qui semblait elle aussi inquiète. Soudain, Aurélia, qui ne s'était pas manifestée, s'avança.

- Excusez moi…Mais…J'ai peut-être…Un moyen.

Wolfram se décolla de Yuuri, et tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui les fixaient d'un air à la fois calme et anxieux.

-…Tu…Es… ?  
- AH !! Désolée de ne pas m'être présentée !! s'écria la Mazoku en s'inclinant. Je suis Aurélia ! Aurélia Lenz ! Je…Je suis une prêtresse du Temple Shinou depuis hier, et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir ici !! Pardonnez moi !!  
-…Mais…Personne ne t'en veut, Aurélia-chan ! répondit simplement Murata avec son sourire énigmatique habituel. Qu'as-tu à proposer ?  
- Et bien..

Elle redressa la tête, et ses yeux couleur chocolat semblèrent briller de détermination. Aurélia ouvrit sa main droite, et la regarda, neutre. Une lueur mauve apparaissait entre ses doigts. Elle la fixa quelques instants, prit une profonde inspiration, et déclara :

- Je…Si vous connaissez l'endroit où ses enfants ont été emmenés, je peux vous y conduire rapidement ! Je maîtrise le Majutsu de Téléportation !

Un grand silence s'installa, tous les regards posés sur la jeune fille qui avait de nouveau baissé la tête, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le Grand Sage redressa ses lunettes, et demanda en souriant faiblement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Aurélia lui avoue que c'était une blague :

- Tu es sûre ? Ce genre de Majutsu est très compliqué à maîtriser…La seule à ma connaissance y arrivant, c'est Ulrike…Et encore, elle a beaucoup de mal…Même moi je…  
- JE VOUS JURE !! C'est vrai !! Je…J'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à maîtriser les éléments…Alors j'ai préféré me focaliser là-dessus, et je pense que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal malgré que…

La prêtresse releva brusquement son regard, pour s'apercevoir que les dix personnes présentes dans la salle -sans compter Delchias qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé- la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était folle. A la limite, Shinou la regardait plutôt comme si il ne lui manquait pas simplement quelques neurones.

- Je…Je…DESOLEE !! Des enfants sont en danger et moi je raconte ma vie !! En plus je ne suis d'aucune utilité, excusez moi !!  
- Aurélia, du calme !! geignit Ulrike.  
- Yuuri, je crois que tu as une rival en matière de mauvietterie…  
- Wolfram, c'est méchant !!  
- Hé, gamine…

Aurélia se retourna vers le petit Shinou qui la fixait de son regard pénétrant, du haut de ses quinze centimètres.

- O…OUI, Shinou-Heika ?  
- Même si tu le maniais n'importe comment, je t'ordonnerai d'utiliser ce pouvoir. La Téléportation serait un moyen très utile pour nous rendre là bas. Bien compris ?

Vu le regard noir que lui lançait le petit Maoh, la concernée ne put que hocher vigoureusement la tête. Yuuri sourit, et finit par demander d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire, sûrement pour démontrer qu'il pouvait être aussi effrayant que Shinou :

- Bon, alors c'est réglé, on y va ! Anissina-san !  
- Oui ?  
- Restez ici et occupez vous de Von Wincott-kyo, s'il vous plaît ! Promettez lui qu'on ramènera Lindsey !  
- QUOI ?! Bande de machos, vous m'éjectez parce que je suis une fille !! Mon mouvement féministe révolutionnera le monde !!  
- Anissina, tu dois écouter Maoh-Heika.  
- GWENDAL, FERME LA !! J'SUIS EN COLERE !!

Le Maoh actuel, comme à peu près tout le reste de la troupe, semblait un peu effaré devant une des habituelles crises de colère typiquement féminine de la Mazoku aux cheveux rouges. Yuuri toussota :

- Et heu…Conrad, tu vas aller chercher des gardes, vous prenez des chevaux, et vous irez nous rejoindre aussi vite que possible !  
- Vous ne préférez pas que je vienne avec vous, Majesté ?  
- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aurais Gwendal, Wolfram et Murata avec moi…Sans oublier Günter !

Ledit Günter se redressa, se sentant soudainement revivre et plein d'énergie ! Enfin, son Roi avait besoin de lui ! Il lui avait dit très précisément « Günter, tu es mon plus fidèle soldat. Prête moi ta force, mon ami ! » Quel jour magnifique était-ce que pour le Conseiller à la longue crinière argentée.

- Ulrike…

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Shinou. La petite Genshi-Miko se retourna vers lui, intriguée.

- Je préférerai que tu ne viennes pas.  
- Hein ?! Mais…Mais pourquoi… ?  
- Ce sera dangereux. Et il y a des choses que je préfère que tu ne voies pas.  
- Mais…MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !! hurla la petite fille, hors d'elle.

Le Grand-Tout recula, encore peu habitué aux colères d'Ulrike. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui, et cria de plus belle :  
- …feld…  
- Hein ?  
- Wolfram von Bielefeld...  
- Biele...Feld ?...Je vois.

Malgré son corps à première vue chétif, le Mazoku se propulsa vers Wolfram, cherchant à l'avoir par surprise. Le fiancé du Maoh esquiva de justesse mais un morceau de son uniforme se fit déchirer.

- Wolfram, arrête tout de suite !! Reviens !! s'époumonait Gwendal, en portant Yuuri.  
- Désolé…Ani-ue…Mais je ne peux pas t'obéir maintenant.  
- Wolfram !!

Le blond sauta sur une botte de paille, lui servant d'appui. L'avantage de Jens était assurément sa vitesse, songeait le Mazoku, mais sa résistance physique devait être considérablement faible, étant donné sa morphologie.

- T'as peur ? s'écria Jens en sautant d'un bon mètre pour rejoindre Wolfram sur la botte.  
- Non !

Et les deux garçons contrèrent ou esquivèrent à chaque fois les coups de l'autre, aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus. Shinou regardait, toujours à quatre pattes, les deux Bielefeld se battre.  
Son…Fils ? Pouvait t-il considérer Jens ainsi ?  
Non…Non, c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

- CE QUI SE PASSE LA-BAS VOUS REND TRISTE !! ET SI JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE C'EST DE MES PROPRES YEUX, NI VOUS, NI DAIKENJA NE M'EN PARLERA !!  
- Ecoute…  
- MÊME SI C'EST ME MÊLER DE CE QUI ME REDARDE PAS ET QUE C'EST DANGEREUX, JE VEUX Y ALLER !! PARCE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI REND TRISTES LES PERSONNES QUI ME SONT CHERES !!

Le mini-blond rougit un instant, puis au bout de quelques instants, secoua la tête d'un air lassé.

-…Mouais, viens si tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer après.  
- Bon, est ce que tout le monde est prêt, cette fois ?! Je vous rappelle que la vie de Lindsey et de Greta pourrait dépendre de nous ! [ndla : OUI, au bout de six pages Word cay bien de se le rappeler…]  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Heika, je ne vous retarderai jamais !! s'époumona Günter.  
- J'ai mon épée et mon Maryoku, ça devrait aller…murmura Wolfram.  
- Bon, alors…Aurélia-san, on compte sur vous !  
- Oui !!

La jeune prêtresse fit signe aux sept personnes qu'elle aurait à téléporter de se rassembler à côté d'elle, et bientôt, tous se tirent la main. Shinou, perché sur l'épaule de Murata, s'agrippait aux cheveux noirs de celui-ci.

- Hey…Tu sais que ça fait mal… ?  
- Faut bien que je m'accroche à quelque chose, idiot…  
- C'est marrant, j'aurais presque pu croire que c'était voulu.  
- La grange…Près de Vendaria… chuchotait Aurélia en fermant les yeux.

Une aura commença à entourer les Mazoku, qui sentirent peu à peu leurs corps disparaître, avec cette impression de s'envoler à donner des haut-le-cœur. Yuuri se retourna une dernière fois vers Conrad et Anissina qui avait hissé un Delchias inconscient sur son dos.

- A plus tard, Conrad !! s'écria le Maoh avec un grand sourire.  
- Espèce de sale traître ! Ce « A plus tard » était plein de sous-entendus, j'en suis certain !! s'exclama Wolfram en fusillant son fiancé des yeux.  
- C'est bien le Wolfram que je connais, ça !

Bientôt, un éclair mauve sembla foudroyer le petit groupe dont la disparition fut saluée par un violet coup de vent qui fit tomber une des fioles d'Anissina par terre. Celle-ci se brisa, et le liquide doré coulant sur le sol semblait faire fondre les dalles de pierre. Conrad, recula un peu, effaré, tandis qu'Anissina soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sûre que le coup de vent, c'était Günter ! Je lui avais dit que je lui ferait goûter à ça pour voir si ça faisait friser les cheveux.  
- Mais non, Anissina, mais non…

_

* * *

_

-…On est…Arrivés ?!

Gwendal se redressa le premier, et, après avoir secoué les autres, un peu étourdis par ce mode de transport, il regarda autour de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas venu ici, mais si les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'endroit étaient les bons, alors rien n'avait réellement changé, malgré la petite trentaine d'année qui s'était écoulée.

- Ani-ue ?

Le Mazoku vêtu de vert tourna la tête. Son petit frère, ses cheveux blonds un peu ébouriffés lui faisaient signe qu'ils étaient prêts à entrer.

- Je suis contente que ça ait réussi…murmura Aurélia avec un sourire.  
- J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais ! s'écria Murata.  
- De toute manière, si ça avait loupé, je lui aurait fait avaler sa tunique de prêtresse. Railla Shinou  
- Mais je…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, deux hommes ouvrirent la lourde porte de la grange, et partirent en courant, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites tellement ils semblaient avoir peur. Wolfram les identifia immédiatement comme étant Rainer et Gurwan -les deux Mazoku présents dans la grange, et qui semblait s'opposer aux décisions de Jens- …En tout cas, ce garçon bizarre devait être très effrayant, ou très puissant, pour les effrayer ainsi.

- ALLEZ PARLE !! JE SAIS QUE C'ETAIT TOI !! PARLE OU JE TE TUE LES MORVEUX !! PAAAAARLE !!

Shinou grinça des dents. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, le garçon aux cheveux châtains, accroupi au centre, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ni la fuite de ses « amis » ni l'arrivée des huit personnes. Il restait là avec son couperet, à exhaler tout en hurlant à l'adresse d'une peluche d'Ours des Sables inerte qu'il déchiquetait à l'aide de son arme. Greta et Lindsey étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, ne semblant pas blessés, mais horrifiés par ce garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête

- PAPA YUURI, PAPA WOLFRAM !! s'écria la fillette, en larme.  
- Greta !! Tu vas bien ?!  
- CE GARCON… CE GARCON IL EST COMPLETEMENT FOU !! hurla Lindsey.

Jens releva brusquement la tête et les fixa, eux, les intrus, d'un regard dément. Ses yeux bleus passèrent au radar tous les venus, puis se posèrent plus précisément sur Shinou et Murata. Il jeta la peluche en morceaux plus loin, et se redressa. Gwendal, Wolfram et Günter se mirent par réflexe, devant Yuuri, protégeant leur Roi. Mais ce n'était pas lui que le jeune garçon visait.

- Janus…Janus…C'est toi… ?! marmonna t-il en s'avançant lentement vers le Grand Sage, le pointant de son couteau, un sourire enfantin se formant lentement sur son visage.  
- Alors c'était bien toi…Jens…Répondit calmement Murata.  
- Toi aussi tu es revenu, Janus…Je ne te ferai rien…C'est lui qui m'intéresse…fit-il en désignant Shinou.  
- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à Yuuri-Heika ou à Shinou-Heika, espèce de petit…commença Günter.

Le conseiller avait foncé vers le garçon, sortant son épée de son fourreau, mais Jens, beaucoup plus rapide que lui, eut le temps de créer un dragon de Terre d'environ un mètre de haut, qui frappa violemment le Mazoku qui retomba lourdement à terre.

- Pourquoi t'interviens, toi… ? Je te connais même pas…maugréa Jens en s'avançant lentement vers le Mazoku en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Il leva la main pour abattre sur Günter son couteau, mais Yuuri l'arrêta en lui retenant le bras.  
- Arrête.  
- T'es qui, toi… ?  
- Je suis SHIBUYA YUURI, le MAOH et je te demande D'ARRÊTER !!  
- Ah…Et…C'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

D'un puissant coup de coude, il dégagea son bras, et envoya Yuuri se cogner contre un mur d'un autre coup, cette fois en plein visage. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la joue du Maoh, inconscient. Le garçon aux yeux bleus regarda d'un air désinvolte les tâches écarlates sur son couperet.

- Oh…J'ai mal visé…Je voulais le toucher à la gorge…  
- YUURI !!  
- SHIBUYA !!  
- YUURI-HEIKAAAAAA ! NE MOURREZ PAS !!

Ulrike blêmit, et s'accrocha aux bras d'Aurélia, toute aussi immobile qu'elle.

- Shinou-Heika…Murmura la Genshi-Miko au Dieu. Faites quelque chose je vous en supplie.  
- Je ne peux rien faire…  
- Mais…C'est pour vous qu'ils font ça !!  
- Papa Yuuri…souffla Greta en se détachant de Lindsey pour s'avancer vers son père adoptif. PAPA YUURI !!  
-…Papa… ? répéta Jens, en passant négligemment la main dans ses cheveux. Ce type c'est ton père… ?

Ne semblant pas attendre de réponse -ce que d'ailleurs personne ne lui fournit- , il ferma les yeux et sourit :

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop te reposer sur lui : Les pères Maoh ne font pas long feu…Et d'ailleurs ils se fichent de la douleur que leur position peut infliger aux autres…  
- JENS ! s'écria Murata. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ?! Tu m'avais juré que de vivre sans père t'était égal ! Shinou ne…  
- SI C'EST POUR ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS UN EGOÏSTE, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE !!

Fonçant vers Murata qui esquiva le coup, le garçon fit tomber Shinou, toujours perché sur l'épaule de celui-ci, à terre. Celui-ci tenta de se relever, mais Jens le bloqua en marchant sur sa jambe gauche. Le blond étouffa un cri.

- « Qui es-tu ? » Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas ! Daikenja t'en as sûrement parlé ! Père indigne !! Sale lâcheur !! Egoïste !! cria t-il en ponctuant chaque injure par une pression de plus sur la jambe de Shinou.  
-…P… «Père »… ?! bégaya Ulrike. Vous voulez dire que…  
- Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. Marmonna Gwendal qui lança un regard entendu à son petit frère qui hocha la tête à son tour, sombrement.  
- Si tu…

Jens retira son pied, légèrement curieux d'écouter les explications de son « père » qui se releva fébrilement.

- Si tu en avais parlé à Daikenja, il t'aurait aidé…Quand…Quand un être se souvient parfaitement de sa vie antérieur, c'est qu'il a un but, pas vrai ? Voilà à quoi ça t'aura amené de ne parler de tes problèmes à personne !…Au final…

Il fixa le garçon quelques instants d'un air presque triste, puis baissa la tête.

- Au final, tu es comme moi…

Un silence pesant s'installa une dizaine de secondes, avant que Jens ne se mette à ricaner faiblement. Ricanements qui se transformèrent en rires déments. Le rire de ce garçon résonna dans la grange, et Greta et Lindsey pleurèrent de plus belle.

- Comme toi…COMME TOI… ?! C'est vraiment…Trop…Drôle  
- Jens, arrête !! s'écria Murata, qui tentait d'intervenir mais était retenu par Aurélia.  
- Daikenja, n'y allez pas !!  
- Mais…

Jens prit lentement Shinou dans sa main, laissant son couteau au sol, puis referma son poing, laissant juste dépasser les épaules et la tête du Premier Maoh. Il serra brusquement, faisant gémir le blond.

-…Alors…ça fait…Mal ? Même si…Tu n'es plus totalement vivant…Tu la ressens toujours un peu…La douleur de la vie…Tu as…Vraiment rétréci. Tu étais plus beau en tableau…

Il serra un peu plus.

- SHINOU-HEIKA !! gémit Ulrike en fermant les yeux.  
- C'est vraiment…murmura Aurélia, avant d'être interrompue.  
- Lâche-le.

Wolfram s'était avancé, et pointait son épée dans le dos de Jens. Celui-ci s'arrêta, et considéra un instant les choix qui s'offrait à lui. Il demanda à voix basse :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux… ?  
- Un combat. A mort.  
- Tu veux mourir ?

Wolfram ramassa le couteau de Jens et le lui lança. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus l'attrapa faisant de nouveau tomber Shinou au passage. Le von Bielefeld, de son côté, fit signe à Günter et à Gwendal d'aller récupérer Yuuri, Lindsey et Greta.

- Je ne veux pas spécialement mourir. Juste te tuer.  
- Oh. Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jens avec un rictus.

Le blond sortit son épée de son fourreau, et la tint fermement.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas les désirs de vengeance aussi puéril que celui-ci.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir été purement et volontairement abandonné par son père ?  
-…Non, pas vraiment…

____________

_- Tu es triste… ?_

_Günter s'avança vers un petit Wolfram, assis devant les marches du château. Celui-ci arborait une petite mine déconfite._

_- Un peu…C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Rupert…  
-…Mon nom, c'est Günter…  
-…Oh…Désolé…  
-…Tu n'avais pas réalisé, avant ?  
- Conrad Ani-ue me disait qu'il était simplement parti…J'ai cru ça pendant…Quatre ans…Je…Je croyais que les Mazoku vivaient plus longtemps…_

_Günter soupira, et tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire au petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes :_

_- Tu sais, Wolfram, la mort, c'est beaucoup de chose…On peut mourir de vieillesse, de maladie, d'accident…Même de chagrin. Tu aimais beaucoup ton père ?  
- Pas…Vraiment…Enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire…Il…Je ne sais pas s'il m'a un jour considéré comme son fils…Il ne me parlait pas souvent, et lorsqu'il me parlait…_

_Le blondinet s'arrêta, puis baissa lentement la tête, fixant ses chaussures noires. Le Mazoku aux longs cheveux argentés demanda à voix basse :_

_- Et tu es fâché contre lui ?  
- NON !! Non, je ne suis pas fâché…Je…Ce n'est pas bien de garder de la rancune pour les morts où ceux qu'on ne reverra jamais…Parce que…Parce qu'on ne pourra jamais leur avouer, et on garde tout à l'intérieur de nous et puis après…  
- Après… ?  
-…Après, ça fait mal dans le cœur…Vraiment…Tout le temps…Alors…Je ne veux pas lui en vouloir…Je ne veux pas en vouloir aux morts…_

______________

- Hé…Quand je te regarde…Je trouve que tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

Wolfram releva la tête, et les émeraudes croisèrent les saphirs. Le blond ne cilla pas, pas eu réellement du mal à soutenir le regard de Jens.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Alors il restait là, sans réagir, à écouter le concert métallique des lames s'entre choquantes .  
Tout comme Günter, Gwendal et Murata

- Tu ne…COMPRENDS RIEN !!  
- Hum…

Wolfram perdait peu à peu du terrain, déstabilisé par les attaques violentes et rapides de Jens, ce dernier, l'œil hagard, et lançant quelques éclats de rire par moment.

- Et tu n'as JAMAIS connu la solitude, tu ne mérites même pas d'ESSAYER de comprendre !!

Le blond baissa un instant sa garde mais cela suffit à son adversaire pour lui planter son couteau dans l'épaule. Le Mazoku aux yeux verts eut un hoquet de douleur et plaqua sa main gauche sur la plaie commençant à saigner abondamment.

- WOLFRAM !! VA T-EN, TU M'ENTENDS ! TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ FORT !!  
- TU ES MORT !!

Ni les cris de Gwendal, ni ceux de Jens ne parvinrent à ses oreilles, il sentit un dragon brunâtre le frapper, tomba de la botte de paille sur laquelle ils avaient échangé leurs coups, et roula à terre.  
Il sentait le sang humifier son torse et ses vêtements...

____

Wolfram tenait dans sa main sa nouvelle épée. Soudainement, il avait mal au ventre. Une voix amusée retentit derrière lui.

_- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu deviens soldat ?_

_Yozak. Il ne l'aimait pas trop, celui là. Toujours collé à Conrad. Et puis c'était un demi-Humain. Le grand gaillard roux donna amicalement une tape sur l'épaule de Wolfram, qui le fixa d'un air hautain, comme pour lui dire « Comment oses-tu me toucher ? »_

_- Oui…  
- Voilà une bien jolie épée !  
- Oh…Oui…Mais…Si j'ai une épée, ça veut dire que je vais devoir blesser, voire tuer… ?_

____

Pendant que les autres criaient, Wolfram n'avait pas la force ni la volonté de rouler sur le côté, ou faire autre chose pouvant le sauver. Son épée était encore dans sa main.

____

_- Tuer, je n'aime pas ça…Mais en même temps…Je veux devenir soldat pour aider mes frères… !  
- Même Conrad ? Je croyais que tu le détestais depuis que…  
- Quand je dis « Mes frères » c'est pour inclure Gwendal et mes frères, tous les Mazoku !! Pas Conrad !!  
- Mais oui…Vois-tu, p'tit Wolf, t'auras jamais tout ce que tu veux…_

____

Jens se préparait à sauter de la botte, dans le but de l'achever tant que lui était au sol.  
L'épée…Il devait…

____

_- Jamais ?  
- Pis c'est une contradiction ce que tu me dis…Comment veux-tu être soldat sans tuer ou blesser ? C'est impossible…Et si tu ne tues pas, ce sera toi qui sera tué…  
- Mais je déteste l'idée de la mort !! s'écria Wolfram en tournant le dos à Yozak. Si je tue quelqu'un qui a une famille, des amis…Et que je croise un de ces proches ou amis, je ne supporterai pas de les entendre dire « C'est à cause de lui qu'il n'est plus avec nous ! » …_

____

Le fils de Shinou avait sauté, toujours avec cette rage dans les yeux…Que disait-il ? Wolfram n'entendait pas très bien…  
La main se resserra plus fermement sur l'épée, et tenta de la déplacer…  
Jens se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. La lame qu'il tenait aussi.

___  
_

_- Et puis…Un jour, peut-être que ceux que j'aimerai se feront tuer aussi…A ce moment, qu'est ce que je penserai…Si c'est un accident, est ce que je culpabiliserai… ? S'ils se sont fait tué par quelqu'un, est ce que je voudrai me venger… ? J'ai peur._

_Wolfram se mit à marcher, faisant comprendre à Yozak que la discussion était terminée._

_- Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te flambe !! hurla le blond pour conclure cet échange.  
- Promis, juré, ma bouche est scellée ! s'exclama le roux d'un air moqueur. Si je mens, je couche avec ta mère !  
- ENFOIRE !!_

____

Wolfram pointa son épée devant lui, entre son corps et celui de Jens, qui s'empala littéralement sur la lame. Le blond, toujours avec cette impression de vertige due à la perte de sang, avait réagi instinctivement, et écarquilla les yeux quand le liquide poisseux qui n'était cette fois pas le sien lui dégoulina sur les bras, puis sur le visage.

-…Ah…

Jens n'avait rien dit pendant quelques instants, restant interdit, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte, mais maintenant qu'il semblait comprendre la situation, il se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à lâcher un hurlement déchirant, et essayant de dégager l'épée profondément fichée dans son torse.

-…C'est…Fini. Bégaya simplement Wolfram.  
- N…

Jens eut un léger sursaut, puis finit par tomber sur le côté en hoquetant. Plus loin, Ulrike et Aurélia se plaquaient les mains sur la bouche, légèrement choquée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.  
Wolfram, lui, s'éloigna lentement de Jens, comme dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Bruits de pas.  
Le garçon, se roulant par terre, ses mains essayant désespérément d'arrêter le flux de sang, releva faiblement la tête.  
Les pas s'approchent.

-…Tu es…Vraiment bête…Tout comme moi.  
-…Que…

Shinou marchait tristement vers son fils, et le considéra un instant, les deux regards totalement identiques se croisant.

-…Désolé. Murmura le Dieu, en plissant yeux.  
-…Huuh..Huuh…

Gwendal et Günter levèrent de nouveau leurs épées, croyant que Jens, agonisant, allait réagir violement, mais il ne fit que crier à nouveau, crier et encore crier. Ce cri semblant à la fois être un cri de rage, d'angoisse et de tristesse. Le châtain hurlait, laissant le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres couler sur la paille déjà souillée. Le Hoquet de la Mort continuait, inlassablement, tandis qu'il se convulsait comme un forcené.

- C'est horrible…Murmura Aurélia. Pourquoi… ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le temps sembla un instant suspendu. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement.  
Juste Greta et Lindsey qui gardaient leurs petites têtes en pleurs fourrées dans la tunique d'Ulrike.  
Juste Wolfram qui observait, la tête lourde, ce qu'il venait de faire, même si c'est ce qu'il voulait faire.  
Juste Shinou qui regardait, peiné, son « fils » dont émanait une lumière blanche, se diffusant peu à peu partout dans la grange.

-…Ce sont ses souvenirs…murmura Murata  
-…Sou…Venirs… ? balbutia Yuuri à mi-voix, en reprenant lentement conscience.

La lumière blanche éblouit de plus en plus les Mazoku, jusqu'à ce qu'elle occupe entièrement la pièce. Des images commencèrent à apparaître, s'installant de plus en plus rapidement.

_

* * *

_

_- Maman !! Maman !!_

_Un petit garçon, ses cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le châtain et aux grands yeux bleus courut vers une jeune fille. Celle-ci lisait un livre, adossée contre un mur de la bibliothèque du château . Elle semblait avoir un peu moins d'une trentaine d'années et avait quelque chose de presque masculin dans le regard. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs étaient liés en une unique tresse lui arrivant en bas du dos._

_- Jens ? demanda t-elle devant l'air surexcité. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je suis allé me promener avec Laurence et Erhard en ville, et puis on a vu une Maman et un Papa qui se promenaient avec leur enfant ! Alors je me demandais c'était qui mon Papa ! C'est Janus ?_

_Quelques petites bonnes s'étaient arrêtées devant la porte de la salle, curieuses d'entendre la réponse. Rufus Bielefeld les foudroya du regard, et elles continuèrent à pousser le chariot contenant le linge sale en poussant des petits gloussements amusés._

_- Mais non voyons, Daikenja ne peut pas être ton Papa…  
- Alors c'est quiiiii ? demanda le garçonnet d'un air frustré.  
- Ecoute…Tu avais un Papa, mais il est parti…Il y a très longtemps…_

_Le sourire de Jens se décomposa lentement, et il baissa la tête . Rufus lui posa la main sur l'épaule._

_- Jens, je sais que tu dois te sentir un peu différent à cause de ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras jamais un homme en ayant juste une maman !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Je ne suis pas une lopette quand même ! J'ai fais la guerre moi ! D'ailleurs…_

_Elle attrapa son fils par le bras, et s'écria avec un grand sourire:_

_-…Viens avec moi !! Je vais aller t'entraîner dans la cour ! Mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des cadeaux !_

_Jens sourit à son tour, et suivit sa mère._

_

* * *

_

_Quelques années plus tard. Nuit marquée d'une pierre noire._

_Jens était enfermé dans un placard. Ou plutôt, Rufus l'y avait enfermé.  
Il avait chaud, et ses joues d'enfants étaient couvertes de suie. Suie provenant de l'incendie que des Mazoku rebelles avait allumé avant d'introduire le château. Et d'après ce que le petit garçon avait entedu, ils avaient massacré une bonne partie de ses occupants.  
Le petit Mazoku haletait de terreur. Il savait que sa mère était là, calée contre la porte du placard, mourante. Il l'entendait. Il entendait la toux de Rufus et ses quelques gémissements plaintifs._

_- Rufus…  
-…Oh…C'est…toi…_

_En réprimant un sursaut, Jens reconnut la voix grave de Siegbert Voltaire. En observant attentivement par la serrure, il le vit poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne guerrière._

_- …ça…Ira ou bien…?  
- Si je ne baignais pas dans une mare de sang et que je ne me sentais pas mourir aussi vite, je t'aurais dit que ça allait mais…_

_Elle se remit à tousser avec violence, avant de reprendre d'une voix épuisée:_

_- Jens est derrière moi…  
- Hein ?  
- J'ai réussi à le cacher avant que ces imbéciles arrivent…Laisse moi et emmène-le !  
- Rufus, tu sais très bien que…  
- Cette partie du château risque de bientôt s'effondrer, alors prend mon fils et partez ! Siegbert…Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors je t'en supplie…  
- MAMAN !!_

_Le garçonnet venait de libérer ses larmes, et poussait des hurlements stridents en frappant la porte de ses petits poings.  
Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi…  
ça ne pouvait pas…_

_- Jens…_

_En entendant la voix de Rufus s'affaiblissant de seconde en seconde, il s'arrêta._

_-…Soit aussi fort que ton père…_

_Pourquoi disait-elle ça…?  
Il n'avait jamais été là…S'il avait été là, il aurait pu protéger tout le monde !_

_- MAMAN…MAMAN !! NE MEURS PAS !! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !! S'égosilla-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir

* * *

_

_- Jens…Tu ne vas pas assez vite, je vais te porter ! Viens !_

_Jens et Siegbert couraient à travers les longs couloirs du château, puis le petit garçon grimpa sur les épaules du grand Mazoku.  
Tout semblait être devenu rouge à cause des flammes. Les murs, même le ciel d'où tombait à présent une pluie torrentielle semblait être rouge._

_- Pleure pas comme ça, petit ! Rufus aurait été triste.  
- Maman…Maman elle est morte…gémissait-il en trempant les cheveux de Siegbert de larmes._

_Il ne répondit pas. Traversant les dédales, le soldat s'engouffra dans le couloir principal._

_- Hé…Sieg…  
- Hm ?  
-…Mon père…C'était qui ?_

_Répondant à la question à la place du von Voltaire, un éclair doré zébra le ciel, illuminant durant une seconde un tableau d'environ un mètre de haut fixé sur le mur de pierre. Jens écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde lui avait beaucoup parlé du grand Shinou, mais jamais il n'avait remarqué ces yeux d'un bleu profond. Ces yeux si similaires aux siens.  
On lui disait souvent qu'il avait les mêmes cheveux que Rufus…Est-ce que celui dont il tenait ces yeux…  
Celui qui les avait abandonné…  
Est-ce que c'était…  
Lui…?_

_-…Sieg…Bert…?  
-…Si tu ne le sais pas, tu le comprendras tôt ou tard.  
-…Je crois que j'ai compris…

* * *

_

_- J'y crois pas !!_

_Laurence Weller donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Lui, Janus, Erhard et Siegbert qui avait ramené Jens, -celui-ci somnolant dans une pièce voisine-, s'étaient rassemblés dans une maisonnette, à la campagne._

_- Shinou-Heika leur donne un Royaume, une raison de vivre ! Il a vaincu Soushu, et des MAZOKU trouvent encore le moyen de se révolter !! Ils ne sont JAMAIS contents ou quoi ?!  
- Du calme Laurence…murmura Janus, alias Daikenja, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant presque ses yeux. Je sais très bien que c'est la vérité, mais estimez vous tous les trois déjà heureux d'avoir réussi à leur échapper…Ils ont attaqué vos châteaux respectifs…N'Est-ce pas ?  
- MAIS ILS ONT TUE RUFUS !!_

_Erhard Wincott se retourna vers Siegbert, et s'exclama:_

_- Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire ! Ç'aurait été plus problématique si c'était son fils qui avait été tué ! Nous avons juré à Shinou-Heika de transmettre les Clés des Coffres à notre descendance…  
- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DE LA DESCENDANCE !! JE CONNAIS RUFUS DEPUIS MES SEIZE ANS !! C'ÉTAIT MA MEILLEURE AMIE…SI SHINOU-HEIKA AVAIT ÉTÉ LA AUJOURD'HUI…  
- EN FAIT CE QUE TU REGRETTES, CE DE PAS TE L'ÊTRE TAPEE, TA RUFUS !! Hurla Laurence, sous la colère.  
- REPETE CA ?!_

_Janus se leva lentement de la chaise où il était assis, et sortit de la pièce. Plus loin, Jens était peletonné dans une couverture, allongé sur un fauteil._

_- Tu as tout entendu ?  
-…Oui…  
- Je te demande simplement de ne pas en vouloir à Shinou-Heika…Je peux te jurer que s'il avait pu rester, il serait resté.  
- D'accord…marmonna le petit garçon, sombrement, tournant toujours le dos à Daikenja.  
- Si tu as le moindre problème, dis le moi._

_- Okay…_

_Il se jura intérieurement de ne jamais respecter ces deux promesses.

* * *

_

_- Il paraît qu'il y a encore des Mazoku rebelles dans le coin…  
- Ah ouais ? Maugréa Jens. Pourtant ça fait quarante ans qu'ils ont tué ma mère…_

_De longues années plus tard, Jens était devenu un bel adolescent de soixante-dix ans, ce qui lui donnait une apparence d'un enfant humain d'environ quatorze ans.  
Depuis tout ce temps, il avait vécu sa vie comme il avait pu. Il restait dans la maison de la campagne, avec Janus, où il étudiait des livres anciens. De temps en temps, Siegbert, Laurence et Erhard venaient leur rendre visite. De leur côté, ils avaient à présent une famille. Une famille qu'ils protégeaient…  
Jens n'était plus le petit garçon candide d'autrefois. C'était un jeune homme introverti qui parlait peu et ne se confiait jamais. Ses cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés lui parvenaient à présent au niveau des épaules, mais ses yeux gardaient toujours cette couleur bleue ciel._

_Ce jour là, il pratiquait son entraînement quotidien en donnant de violents coups d'épée sur un manequin de paille. Le Grand Sage se tenait derrière lui, lisant sur un banc._

_- Donc il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention si tu sors le soir…  
- A propos: Je sors, ce soir. Je reviendrai au matin, je pense… Déclara-t-il simplement, en essuyant les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi faire ?  
- …Je vois Catherine, ce soir…Et je me passerai de tes commentaires !_

_Le Soukoku se mit à rire, ce qui agaça le jeune garçon. Il se retourna vers le Grand Sage, et lança:_

_- Y'a un problème ?!  
- Non… C'est juste que c'est…Terriblement nostalgique…répondit Janus avec un sourire triste.  
-…Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi…_

_Jens baissa son épée, puis la jeta dans un coin, prévoyant de l'aiguiser un peu plus le lendemain. Il regarda le ciel d'un air songeur._

_- Hé, Janus ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'était quoi, cette histoire de Coffres et de Clés dont Erhard avait parlé, une fois ?  
- Oh…Une très vieille histoire…_

_S'asseyant à côté de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, l'adolescent écouta le Grand Sage parler de la promesse d'Erhard Wincott, de Laurence Weller, de Siegbert Voltaire et de Rufus Bielefeld…Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens profond de ces paroles._

_- Donc…ça veut dire que les familles de ceux qui ont juré ça doivent continuer à transmettre ces Clés ?  
- Oui…Ensuite, libre à toi d'y prêter attention ou non. Tu peux continuer à vivre ta vie comme si tu n'en savais rien, ou bien…Tu comprends ?  
- Je pense…_

_En prenant un air blasé, il se redressa._

_- Comment puis-je être le fils d'un tel égoïste ? Songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

_

_- Qu…QUOI c'est sérieux ?!?!_

_Tard dans la nuit, alors que Jens se rhabillait, Catherine, une jeune Mazoku aux cheveux roux se tenait les bras croisés devant lui, l'air décidée._

_- Tu me fais une blague là ?!  
- Non non ! Je te jure ! Je suis enceinte de trois mois, et c'est le tien !!  
- C'est marrant, tu dis « C'est le tien » comme si t'en fréquentais une dizaine d'autres et que le doute était permis…_

_La fille lui frappa gentiment la tête, et lui ouvrit la porte de sortie. Jens embrassa sa petite amie, qui finit par demander d'un air inquiet:_

_- Tu comptes bien l'assumer, hein ? Tu vas pas me laisser ?!  
- T'es folle, Cath' ! Je suis pas un lâche ! S'écria-t-il d'un air bougon, tout en souriant, pourtant. Je te demande qu'un seul truc.  
- O…Oui ?_

_Il soupira, et remit lentement sa cape, sentant la fraîcheur du soir lui mordre la peau._

_- Si jamais quand le môme naît, je suis plus là, je veux que tu me promettes de lui donner « Bielefeld » comme nom. D'ailleurs si je suis là aussi.  
-… «Bielefeld »…C'est ton nom… Pourquoi ça ?  
- Je sais pas vraiment…Comme ça. Tu promets ?_

_Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha vivement la tête._

_- Je promet !  
- Merci, t'es sympa !  
- Bien sûr que je suis sympa, je suis pas ta petite amie ?  
- Allez, salut !!_

_L'adolescent traversa la ville à grandes enjambées, espèrant rejoindre la maison avant que Janus ne se réveille, autrement son honneur en prendrait un coup, et le Grand Sage ne raterait pas une occasion de se moquer de lui. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle obscure et accéléra le pas._

_- Tiens, tiens…_

_Il se retourna brusquement en entendant cette voix rauque. Trois hommes, baraqués et l'air pas franchement amicaux, se tenait devant lui, affichant un sourire goguenard._

_-…C'est vous les Mazoku rebelles ? Je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes de sales enfoirés. Merci. Au revoir. Déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil, puis en continuant sa marche.  
- Je rêve, ce mioche même pas armé nous provoque ! S'exclama le plus grand, un brun aux yeux mauves.  
- Ouaip', en plus, si la rumeur est vraie, il correspond bien à la description du gosse à Shinou._

_Grinçant des dents, Jens se mit à courir, mais fut rapidement rattrapé. Celui qui venait de saisir son épaule le tira en arrière._

_- Te barre pas, on veut régler nos comptes !  
- Si c'est contre Shinou que vous en avez, c'est pas moi !  
-…Mais c'est tout comme ! T'es son fils, oui ou non ?!_

_Il sentit bientôt un corps étranger pénétrer dans son dos, puis deux. Tournant faiblement la tête, il apperçut les deux dagues enfoncées en lui. Un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit tomber à terre et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'amorcer un mouvement, les trois hommes étaient déjà en train de le marteler de coups._

_- Je…!  
- Tu rien !!Ton crétin de père a disparu par lui-même, on doit bien se venger sur quelqu'un !!_

_Et ils frappaient de plus en plus fort, lui écrasant les bras, le faisant se tordre en deux sous la douleur…  
Le sang coulait lentement de sa blessure…C'était chaud…C'était étrange…_

_- CREVE !!_

_Un violent coups dans le visage lui donna le vertige. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps lui faisait mal, et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'y être indifférent.  
Lumière…  
Il faisait nuit pourtant…  
Janus…Les autres…Rufus…_

_Shinou._

_- SALE BÂTARD !!_

_L'un des hommes sortit une épée qu'il dirigea vers lui.  
Peur.  
Horreur.  
Douleur.  
Néant._

_…

* * *

_

_Un garçon se tenait la tête à deux mains. Toutes ses images dans sa tête, ça lui faisait mal…  
Vraiment mal…  
Il avait à la fois l'impression que c'était des souvenirs d'enfance dont on se souvient par bribes, et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment lui dans cette vie…  
Pas la même époque, pas les mêmes parents…  
Mais il portait ces souvenirs en lui…Ce sentiment d'affection pour certaines personnes, cette haine pour d'autres._

_- Markus !!_

_Il se releva, las. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de perdre son temps, de ne pas être de ce monde. Que sa place n'était pas ici._

_- MARKUS !! Tu viens la faire, cette vaisselle ?! Brailla une vieille femme en ouvrant la porte du grenier où il s'était réfugié.  
- C'est pas mon nom.  
- Roh nan ! Voilà t-y pas qu'y r'commence !  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Markus, vieille folle…Je m'appelle Jens._

_Une fois de plus, une vague de souvenirs submergea son esprit, et il se crispa. La femme vint le saisir par le col._

_- Ouais bah j'en ai assez que le Jens y serve à rien ! T'es un gamin tellement bizarre que je me demande b'en pourquoi j't'ai mis au monde ! Allez, dégage, t'es libre d'aller où tu veux !!_

_Jens ne se fit pas prier, et quitta la maison dans l'heure qui suivit._

_

* * *

_

_La lumière disparut progressivement, laissant Wolfram, Yuuri et Günter dans la perplexité la plus totale.  
Laissant Ulrike, Aurélia, Greta, Lindsey et même Gwendal verser quelques larmes.  
Laissant Murata afficher son air affligé._

_Laissant Shinou allongé sur le cadavre d'un jeune Mazoku, la poitrine couverte de sang._

_C'était fini._

_

* * *

_

_Pfiou, voilà ! Bon, si y'a des fautes, vous étonnez pas, j'ai pas trop le temps de corriger là ! Je reprendrai peut-être un peu ce chapitre par la suite, peut-être...  
En tout cas, zoyeux Noël %)_


End file.
